Mackenzie With A Chance of Falling
by xStarletx
Summary: She had washed over his falls, she trickled her way into his heart, and let out the flood gates for an amazing Drama. - Based off of Mackenzie falls minisodes Sonny's got a character in Mackenzie falls - so basically it's a Channy Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Mackenzie with a Chance of Falling

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 1 – Mackenzie's Falls

_*Alright SWAC fans, this is a Mackenzie falls fic (taken from the minisodes up on Family channel) In case you're wondering, the pairings are still Sonny/Chad only it's Mackenzie and this mysterious character - when she wakes up you'll find out her name... i know it's kinda confusing but i couldn't resist. I'll put up the next chapter when i get at least 5 reviews, so press the green button at the end of this chapter pplleeaasee... i'll give you a huugg??? =P*_

**Disclaimer: Jann, how are our domination plans going?**

**_Not well Venn, we have failed to take over Paris._**

**Why did I want Paris?**

**_Didn't you say you wanted Paris?_**

**I said i wanted Sterling Knight!**

**_Isn't that in Paris?_**

**Sterling Knight is an actor!**

**_Oh, well either way we don't own anything._**

***sigh***

* * *

Mackenzie was rich by his father and his falls he had everything he could ever want, but that morning he had gotten something he had never before had in his life, and coincidently never wanted it. It was early morning when he got the call, but from what he did pay attention to, he gathered that a girl had washed up on the banks just a few yards beyond his falls. Everyone ones know that if it came from the falls belonged to Mackenzie, so the paramedics were on their way to his large mansion to drop off the girl. Mackenzie stood at the doorway in his cassimere robe and his silken pajamas, the flickering red lights drawing closer to his house. This would be a hindrance to the day's revelry. He had already contacted the only nurse he felt comfortable letting into his house and was shocked to find out that she wouldn't be coming till the next day. Apparently she had some sort of family gathering, a wedding she said. Well weddings were going on everyday so she could have totally gone to another one, she wasn't missing a thing. Mackenzie however would be missing a full day of yachting, driving his expensive car, and hanging with his friends in posh exclusive places that only the super rich could attend, because he was now going to have to take care of this mystery girl. He lounged back, leaning back against the doorway as the ambulance pulled up.

He tried to not look interested when the brought the girl past him, but he couldn't help but stare. She had long dark brown hair that was matted to her forehead and the pillow, there even seemed to be debris from the river, like sticks and leaves, stuck in her hair. Her face was bruised and cut everywhere, gauze was taped above her eyebrow, and there seemed to be gauze wrapped around her head, she had probably hit the back of her head. Her lip was split as well, but that was only a few of the catalogue of injuries she had collected.

Beside him a paramedic stood, waiting for him to stop assessing the girl to talk him. Finally noticing the paramedic's presence Mackenzie turned to him, the disinterested look on his face again.

"She was battered awfully badly." The paramedic declared. Well no duh, she had fought the falls and lost, big time.

"She has a broken leg, a broken arm, several broken ribs, a multitude of head wounds, and an obvious concussion. When she comes around she'll be extremely foggy and in a lot of pain. I suggest you be very delicate with her." The paramedic explained. Mackenzie nodded, wondering how this girl had ever managed to survive.

Mackenzie waited at the door to wave the paramedics off, it was polite after all. Behind him, his half-brother Devon appeared.

"What was all that about?" He asked, in a slimy voice.

"They dropped off that girl." Mackenzie replied.

"What girl?"

"The girl that washed over the falls." Mackenzie explained, subconsciously maneuvering his way through his large mansion to where they had left the girl

"They brought a dead body here?" Devon asked. Mackenzie gave him a dry look.

"No, she's just unconscious." Mackenzie whispered, he was standing at her doorway now. He was surprised how he was already identifying this as her room and not his, she hadn't even been there for five minutes. Devon marched in content on assessing her.

"Well she certainly isn't much to look at." He snarled. Mackenzie could disagree; she certainly had her own charm about her, almost like a glow.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Devon asked, sitting down beside her. Mackenzie growled, not only was he too close to her, he could tell the movement was causing her pain. Mackenzie grabbed him by the collar of his Egyptian cotton pajamas and ripped him off the bed.

"She'll wake up in her own time, and I think she would greatly appreciate it if you didn't make her even more uncomfortable then she already is." Mackenzie growled. Devon smirked at him.

"Is she a friend of yours?" He asked. Mackenzie scoffed.

"No, but if I'm to take care of her, you best believe I'll be doing my utmost to make sure she's comfortable." Mackenzie replied. Devon's smirked widened.

"What ever you say, bigger brother." He whispered, taking his pajamas out of Mackenzie's hands he walked out of the room.

"But if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were already fond of her, and you had best be careful, can't go around giving your heart to someone who can't measure up." Devon warned, a knowing smile on his face. Mackenzie didn't even care, Devon was always trying to phsyc him out. He turned back to the girl, who seemed to be dwarfed by the large king sized bed. He could make out the cast on her leg and her arm beneath the high thread count sheets. The cream color of the sheets and room making her look even paler then before. Mackenzie wondered what her name was, what her eyes would look like, what he voice would sound like, how she would act. He could already picture her small lips turning up into a smile for him and his stomach did a flip flop, something he was unaccustomed to. He would have to call her something, he thought for a while and settled on a name, until she woke up he would call her Falls. Mackenzie smiled, his beautiful falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Mackenzie With A Chance of Falling

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 2 – Mackenzie's Friends

_*A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and the favs, i'm glad you like it. I unno who asked (i have a bad memory ^_^") but yes this mysterious "Falls" is Sonny/demi's character, and obivously Mackenzie is Chad, so it techniqually is a Channy... yea i know i'm repeating myself. Don't forget to review after the more reviews i get the faster i post the next chapters. Btw i unno what want to happen so when you review tell me what you'd like to see and i mght be able to put it in =P so don't forget to review, and all of those who did review **HHUUGG** Thanks*_

**Disclaimer: _Sterling Knight was just delivered to us. _**

**Really? Um, Jann that's a large wooden box. **

**_Honestly Venn, he's inside!_**

**You put Sterling Knight in a box?! *tears open box by hand***

**Jann...**

**_Yes Venn?_**

**This is a suit of armor. **

**_But it's Sterling Silver!_**

**So we didn't get Sterling Knight... THE ACTOR?**

**_No, but isn't this more awesome?_**

**Why do you hate me?**

***Obviously i don't own anything***

* * *

The first few hours were stressful for Mackenzie. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the program on the TV, his eyes always found their way back to Falls. Every once and a while she would moan every so softly in her sleep, and Mackenzie would just watch her for what seemed like hours after hoping to see her eyes flicker open, but of course that never happened.

Eventually his friends noticed that he was not present at any of their luncheons or soirées and with that Trevor came into the room.

"Dude your butler said you were in here… Whoa Wait! Is that the girl that went over the falls?" Trevor cried. Mackenzie forgave his best friend for the loud appearance, for how could he have known that Mackenzie had started to enforce a silence rule in and around her room. Mackenzie put a solitary finger to his lips, hoping Trevor would understand the cue to lower his voice. Trevor, of course, was well versed in Mackenzie's hand signals, nodded but none the less moved closer to the bed. In a flash Mackenzie was up and by his side, though Trevor displayed no signs of noticing this he most definitely did.

"Yea that's her. She hasn't come around yet." Mackenzie whispered, his voice a mere hush.

"Well they say she went over the falls right? Do you really expect her to wake up a few hours after the whole ordeal?" Trevor questioned. Mackenzie could not deny the logic in this, but the desire to learn all he could about this girl was more overwhelming then the need to conform to common sense.

"I suppose you're right." Mackenzie whispered again.

"What do you suppose her name is?" Trevor asked, turning to Mackenzie now, noticing how he was now putting the notion of uncaring about himself.

"I've named her Falls." Mackenzie replied, lifting his chin up slightly, Trevor knew this was a challenge.

"Why Falls?" Trevor inquired, Mackenzie faltered slightly.

"Well she came from the Falls so I figured it just made sense." Mackenzie quickly responded. Trevor smiled slightly, he had a sneaking suspicion that was only part of the reason. Everyone knew how Mackenzie felt about his falls, it was his one true love. Now here he was naming this mysterious girl, Falls, it was a bit too coincidental.

"Well, I suppose I can see your logic in that. By the way, Penelope will be stopping by, something about a missed luncheon." Trevor warned, holding his hand out for the customary best friend secret hand shake. Mackenzie thanked him for the warning and then Trevor took his leave, better let Penelope and Mackenzie duke this out on their own.

--

Mackenzie had gone downstairs to meet Penelope knowing that she wouldn't heed his silence around Falls' room rule. So he figured if he met her in the foyer Falls wouldn't hear the awful argument that would ensure. Penelope was the daughter of the man who made the bottles Mackenzie's water was bottled in, and because of that she was sure that she owned him. She was hell bent on being his girl, but Mackenzie wasn't all that interested in her, he was at first, but who would want to date a girl who resembled a cobra at almost all times. Sure enough the infamous 'how dare you' glare was on her face easily visible from the car door. Mackenzie groaned he was definitely going to get it now.

"How Dare You Mackenzie!" She cried, rushing forward. Mackenzie steeled himself for the upcoming storm she was going to hurl at him.

"Haven't you heard? I have a ward to take care of, I thought my man called yours to tell you our luncheon was off." Mackenzie countered, thought he knew that wasn't true, he hadn't talked to anyone about missing anything.

"No, you left me sitting there at the restaurant for hours waiting for you, and you NEVER SHOWED UP!" She cried, her voice rising at the last few words. Mackenzie could clearly envision Penelope sitting alone at the posh restaurant she had picked out and almost giggled.

"Do you think this is funny?" She asked him. Mackenzie couldn't hold it in at this point, his laughter bubbled out of him, doubling him over and whilst he was bent over she stalked past him. Mackenzie's laughter died instantly, he knew where she was going. He ran to catch up with Penelope but she was slightly faster, which was embarrassing for she was in three inch heels. She had managed to find Falls' room and was standing over her with flowers in one hand, and the vase of water over Falls' sleeping form.

"Don't you dare!" Mackenzie warned, his voice a mere hushed murmur.

"Oh I do dare. This is for ruining our date!" She cried, not even trying to keep her voice down, and with that she dumped the contents of the water all over Falls' face. Mackenzie leapt forward as Falls violently jerked up coughing and sputtering, her eyes closed her hands frantically trying to get the water away from her face. Her casted hand banged against her eyes, and she screamed in agony. Mackenzie grabbed both of her hands to still her but she merely continued to scream.

"NO LET ME GO! GO AWAY!" She cried out trying to lash against him. Mackenzie tried to soothe her, he tried to hold her hands, but her casted hand got loose and whacked him over the head. A stunned Mackenzie fell to the floor beside his bed, through the dazed fog he heard Penelope's malicious laughter, and the moaning and groaning of the girl up on the bed. When Mackenzie finally was able to stand Fall's was asleep again, a bruise forming under her left eye. Penelope was still laughing.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Mackenzie growled. He reached a hand back to feel the forming lump on his head, testing it for any blood, damn plaster was hard.

"I would like you to leave now." Mackenzie demanded, point Penelope towards the door. She huffed, her chin defiantly lifted up into the air, but she took her leave of him anyways. Mackenzie sat himself down on the edge of the bed, he glanced back to Falls, she had been awake for a few minutes, and she had seemed frightened. Maybe it had something to do with how she ended up in the water that went over his falls. Behind him he heard her groan again, and Mackenzie turned fully to watch her now. Her lips were open for the first time and he felt a shiver of desire travel from the back of his neck down his spine like an electrical current, he liked it. A smile appeared on his face as he watched her move around in the bed. As he turned away from her, he heard her softly whispered a name.

"John." She had said. Mackenzie stiffened, his name wasn't John, but then again he had never met her before, but then again he was known world wide for his water. Who was this John anyways? A brother, a father, a lover, he hoped for anything but the last choice. She had gone over his falls, she belonged to him, simple as that… wasn't it?

* * *

**See that pretty green button with the writting on it? PRESS IT AND REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mackenzie with a Chance of Falling

xxMedusaxx

**A/N – I'm thinking about changing my penname… would that be too much of a change for you guys? Tell me what you think. This chapter might leave a few people unsatisfied, but remember the more reviews I get the faster I put up the next chapter.**

_Q/A – sakuita: lol YAY! I'm glad you caught all my 'subtle' hints. I'm glad you liked it_

_Angelofdarkness: I had a lot of fun writing Penelope, she was a nice change from snobby sobriety. Keep reviewing._

_Harryfan94: I will continue, I promise._

_Sir. Scruffy: He's rich, he thinks he owns everything. And Penelope was just being mean. Jail? Pft that's your response to everything, and she's too rich to go to jail._

**Disclaimer: _Oh! Venn! We've done it this time!_**

**We have? What have we done, Jann?**

**_I've got Sterling Knight in our basement._**

**You did! Awesome. **

_*Goes downstairs to see*_

**_Aren't you proud of me?_**

**Jann... That's Zac Efron.**

**_OH... Is that a problem?_**

**I WANTED STERLING KNIGHT! HE'S BLONDE WITH BLUE EYES!**

**_Ah, I see i got a brunette. _**

**Well atleast i own highschool musical. **

**_Oh he hasn't signed anything over yet. Would you like to torture him?_**

**... So no i don't own anything... but torturing Zac Efron should be fun =P**

Chapter 3 – Mackenzie's Worries

* * *

Mackenzie should have been ecstatic when the nurse came the next morning to relieve him from that sleepless night he had had. Trying to sleep on the arm chair he had dragged into her room, only to find himself spending half the night watching her rest and sleep. Listening as she murmured things in her sleep, asking for John, talking about missing a deadline, but the most interesting was when she began to plead for her life. Mackenzie was starting to assume that she was in some sort of struggle before she went over his falls, and that some of her injuries were from that struggle. Not that he could prove that. He had never been more disappointed when dawn rolled around and even more disappointed when the nurse showed up to take proper care of her.

Instead Mackenzie sat on Trevor's yacht, yawning constantly annoying everyone else present, such as the complaining Devon and the sun tanning Penelope.

"Stop your damned yawning Mackenzie. Some of us our busy doing better things and you're yawning is throwing me off." Penelope snarled

"Throwing you off how, you're lying in the sun." Mackenzie scoffed, he was not in the mood. There was a beep from his phone and Mackenzie lunged for it only to find out that it was from Devon.

"Is your mind still on that falls girl?" it read.

"That wasn't funny." Mackenzie snarled.

"What's the big deal with her, you don't even know if she's rich." Penelope snarled and for the first time Mackenzie came faced to face with the harsh reality that he actually didn't know much about her, for all he knew she could be penniless, and for some reason he didn't really care.

"I'm responsible remember she…"

"Washed over your falls." Everyone finished for him. Mackenzie's eyes had narrowed behind his Gucci aviators, though none of his friends could tell. She was his responsibility, it was his job to take care of her, and if his nurse called him and said that something had gone wrong he'd be going back to shore even if he had to swim there. Mackenzie tried to sigh but it turned into a yawn, he ignored Devon's annoyed sigh, and leant back against his chair, he should really try to enjoy the day.

--

Trying to enjoy the day failed miserably. He jumped whenever any phone went off, thinking that maybe something was wrong with his and his nurse had called someone else's. And since they were pretty popular people this happened all the time. Mackenzie stomped into his house with Devon quickly on his heels, slamming the door behind him.

"Where you running to?" Devon called after him but Mackenzie kept moving. He took the stairs three at a time, and practically ran down the hall until he was at Falls' room. It was there that he came to a skidding stop, bending over to catch his breath, Mackenzie then straightened out his hair and his tie and then slowly and purposely walked into the room.

"How is she doing?" He asked the nurse, trying to look casual about it.

"As good as you can expect her to be." The nurse replied. Mackenzie noticed that there was a compress on her forehead.

"Did she hit her head?" He asked, loosing his cool just a little bit.

"No, she's contracted a fever, probably because she was still in her wet clothes. But she'll be alright now. I've taken off the clothes, gave her a shot of morphine for the pain and insulin for the cold. You'll have to take her to the hospital tomorrow her collar bone is broken on both sides; she'll need that set properly." The nurse replied. Mackenzie's face was in a visible scowl now, she had contracted a fever because he hadn't undressed her, though the thought had never occurred to him, he assumed the paramedics had taken care of that. And speaking of those idiots, how could then have missed broken collar bones?

"Shall I leave you two alone?" She asked, noticing how Mackenzie had taken a hold of her hand in his thoughts, his scowl changing into a look of adoration.

"Yes, I suppose I can handle her for the rest of the night." Mackenzie whispered. He waited until the nurse was gone before ringing his butler.

"You rang, Mr. Mackenzie?" His butler asked, making himself noticed to the preoccupied Mackenzie.

"Yes, I will be eating dinner in here again tonight, and I would also like you to cancel all appointments tomorrow, I will be staying in tomorrow."

"What about the Water meeting you have to attend?" His butler questioned. Mackenzie put a hand to his head.

"You're right, I had completely forgotten. Yes, that I will go to, but for the next few days cancel anything not related to the family business." Mackenzie ordered. His butler nodded and the left, leaving Mackenzie alone with Falls.

"I won't be leaving you alone again." He whispered to her, happy to see that her lips turned up into a smile when she heard his voice.

--

Mackenzie lived his life out of Fall's room, it had been a week since she had arrived in his life and she was already a big part of it. Mackenzie had had his personal shopped go out and buy her clothes, including pajama's that she could wear, because he found that just knowing that she was naked beneath those sheets was way too tempting for him. He would often lay down on the bed beside her because whenever his weight was on the bed she would roll over and curl up to him, often times Mackenzie had his laptop with him where he could surf the net and tell her about updates in celebrity life, or he would bring a book to read aloud to her. Every now and then her eyes would open slightly, she was still groggy from the morphine and in this time the nurse would feed her. Mackenzie would try to get her talking but she either couldn't understand him or just couldn't get the words out, the fact remained that she was still the most vocal when asleep. Mackenzie had grown accustomed to sleeping in the armchair, not that he did much sleeping, not with Falls a few feet away from him making those irresistible noises in her sleep. On this night however the many sleepless nights had finally caught up with him, but even in his sleep her saw her face. It wasn't until there was a loud crash that Mackenzie jolted awake, he noticed immediately that the door to Falls' room was open when it had been previously closed. Standing up, Mackenzie glanced back to Falls just to make sure she was safe only to find that she wasn't there. Panicking Mackenzie looked all around the bed, maybe she had fallen off, but when he couldn't find her he came to the sickening conclusion that someone had taken her. It was then that he heard the high pitched scream.

* * *

**Ohhhh a clifty! Don't hate me, you'll find out what happens sooner if you press that green button and REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mackenzie with a Chance of Falling

xxMedusaxx

***Well I've managed to finish chapter 4, and I've got to say the reviewing skills of some are awesome, but others aren't so good at it. Come on you guys, you're going to need to review more otherwise won't be continuing the everyday post thingy, so don't forget to review***

_Q/A: Harryfan94: Glad you liked it! Don't forget to review!_

_Fan of the Toons: I'm glad you liked it. Update the more I et reviews so don't forget to review when you're done reading_

_Sakuita: LOL I had to flip a coin between who would take her, but I'm glad you're enjoying it._

_Sir Scruffy: I know I'm evil and yo love it, don't lie. I unno about how fast I can update, give me some time to breathe dude!_

**Disclaimer: **_**Venn! Venn! We've got a problem**_

**What kind of problem Jann?**

_**Um, Zac Efron got away. **_

**HE WHAT?**

_**Yea he gnawed through the ropes and got out through the window. **_

**Well at least I own highschool musical**

_**Um, no, he just signed 'Go To Hell' instead of his name**_

**So I own nothing?**

_**Basically**_

***sigh***

Chapter 4 – Mackenzie's a Bad Guy

* * *

Mackenzie rushed out of her room, to find that Devon was a little way down the hall, all dressed in black and at his feet lay Falls. Mackenzie rushed forward, and scooped the girl up in his arms, she was unconscious again. Mackenzie turned to his step brother.

"What were you doing to her?" He snarled.

"Nothing." Devon lied. Mackenzie stood, with Falls in his arms.

"She screamed." Mackenzie cried. Devon cringed slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Devon whispered. Mackenzie glared at him.

"Fine, she woke up and started screaming and hitting me and then I dropped her." Devon finally admitted. Mackenzie looked over her again, if she had woken up and was unconscious now, she had obviously hit her head, again. But this time it was Devon's fault.

"What were you thinking? You'd kidnap her and then ransom her for the rights to my falls?" Mackenzie asked.

"You were quick to jump to that conclusion. Tell me do you think it would have worked bigger brother?" Devon snarled slithering his way closer to him and Falls, Mackenzie turned trying to keep Falls away from him. As if he was going to let Devon hurt her again. Mackenzie however couldn't find his voice to answer his scheming Step brother's question.

"No." Mackenzie snarled. "But if you try that again or if you've hurt her even more I'll see to you getting cut off entirely."

Mackenzie left after his empty threat, he knew it wasn't possible to cut Devon off, he had already tried, but what had just happened scared him. Thinking on it now, Mackenzie was almost certain that if he had to, he would trade his beautiful falls for the girl he was now tucking into bed, and the prospect of that scared him.

--

When she finally awoke, her head was groggy, every part of her body hurt, from her toes to the tips of her hair. She was staring up at a cream colored ceiling through foggy eyes. She was somewhere she didn't recognize but she knew from the way it was decorated that she didn't belong there and that worried her. Where ever she was, and she has no idea where that could be, was silent, except for the semi-silent exhaling. For a while she couldn't establish if it was hers or someone else's until she finally decided to suck it up and see if there was anyone else in the room. Though it caused her more pain then she previously had imagined she managed to turn her head to the right, just as she decided that this would be the last time she'd attempt to move. Luckily she caught sight of a blonde, sleeping in an arm chair in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position. He wore a blue collar shirt, his pink and blue stripped tie loosened and askew, his hair sticking up in random places, his pale face looked sallow and unhealthy, and there were bags under his eyes. For some reason, something she could barely place she was afraid. From what she could remember, she had the feeling of complete defenselessness as someone held her in his arms. Somewhere in the back ground she could hear the rush of water and suddenly her heart was pained with a fear so strong she could feel it whelming up in her throat.

"It didn't have to be this way, you could have just given me what I wanted, but you just had to be difficult didn't you? Well it doesn't matter now, no one can survive the rapids, and even if you do you won't survive the falls. Happy swimming!" A voice cackled and then she was falling.

She didn't like that memory, she wanted it to go away, was this boy beside her the one who dropped her? Had he figured out that she survived and was now going to try again. She knew this was irrational in her state, but she needed to try and get away from him. She struggled to get up and suddenly noticed just how injured she was. Her left arm was in a cast as was her right leg. She could feel something tied around her head, so she could assume that she had cracked her head open. Beside her the boy moved in the chair, trying to find a more comfortable spot. Freaking out she swung her feet over the side of the large bed, nearly crying out in pain as a fire ignited from her injured foot and all the way up her leg. She luckily managed to soften it into a low groan as she continued to try and move. It wasn't until she got half way that she felt the tug of something on her right arm. She glanced back and saw that there was a blue string spanning from her wrist to the boy on the arm chair. What was he trying to keep her there? Panicking she struggled to tug the string out of his grasp however in her haste she forgot just how unbalanced she was and with one strong tug she pulled the boy off the chair and knocked herself to the ground. There was a loud groan that was too deep to belong to her and she knew she had woken the boy up. She heard him stand up and she heard him groan again.

"Not again! Devon if you have Falls again I'm seriously going to hurt you." She heard someone cry. She wondered who this Falls was, or who Devon was, and what he would be doing with Falls, but she suddenly became more worried with the fact that the boy had vaulted over the bed. He was making his way to the door when he saw her lying there on the floor. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. His blue eyes were clear and blinking, his mouth was open in shock.

"You're awake." He whispered. She didn't know what to say, she could only stare at him, afraid he would do something to hurt her.

"Are you ok Falls?" He asked crouching down to be level with her. She tried to move away from him and she could see the hurt in his eyes. What was he so offended about, that she had the nerve to live? And was he calling her Falls?

"Come on now, don't be afraid." He whispered, holding a hand out to her, she stared at it dubiously.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you, I promise." He whispered, there was something shining in his eyes, something that told her to trust him, but she was still doubtful.

"Come now Falls, I haven't spent a week and a half patching you up and taking care of you just to have you be scared of me." He chided, obviously getting frustrated. He had taken care of her? That didn't make sense, why patch her up after tying to kill her, why take care of her? Maybe she was misreading the situation. He was inching closer to her and this time he let her, he took her right hand and untied the string that was on her wrist. She then let him take her hand and help her up. She looked up at him fully understanding now that she had been out for a long time and that she probably looked horrible, for some reason she was mortified.

"I can't keep calling you Falls, so why don't you tell me what your real name is?" He asked her, as he helped her back to the bed. On the way there she had enough time to contemplate it and she was suddenly drawing to a blank, she couldn't remember what her name was, who she was, where she came from, nothing, everything was blank. She looked up at him her eyes brimmed with tears, she saw the concern on his face as he knelt down beside her.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Tearfully she whispered.

"I can't remember. I can't remember anything." And then burst into tears, allowing him to take her in his arms and sob on his jacket. She wondered if she'd ever remember who she was.

* * *

**See that pretty button it's there so you can review! Press it!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mackenzie with a Chance of Falling

xxMedusaxx

**A/N So here's the next chapter, I waited to get more reviews before I updated… that and I woke up late and was almost late for work yesterday and then right after work I ended up going out to party and I didn't get back till like 12…. But here it is now! Enjoy guys.**

_Q/A: Harryfan94: LOL I will I promise, Glad you like it!_

_Klutzy-side-of-Alice: LOL have you seen the minisodes? They're corny and Dramatic which is what I'm copying. If you haven't seen them go check them out on ._

_Sir. Scruffy: Yea well it's the corniest thing I could think of. Glad you like it._

_Sakuita: I'm glad you're enjoying it. As for drastic, go to and watch the Mackenzie's Falls minisodes…They're stupid and corny and so laughable and that's what I' going for… the most cheesy, unbelievable, soap opera-ishy story ever._

_Angelofdarkness: I Get an Oscar??? =O REALLY? Wow thanks, you're awesome! LOL Don't all great soap operas have a little mystery to them? Even if it's totally obvious who did it. =P Keep reviewing._

**Disclaimer: Jann, status report.**

**_I've managed to infiltrate Sterling Knight's house._**

**Great! Did you get him?**

**_No but I got one of his shirts._**

_*grabs shirt and sniffs it*_

**It smells gooooooodddddd.**

**_Venn are you ok?_**

**Mmmmmmmmmmm**

**_I guess she doesn't care that we don't own anything… meh I'm going to go play x-box. Come get me when you're… uh… done._**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm smell the Sterling goodness.**

Chapter 5 - Mackenzie's Speechless… For a Bit.

* * *

Mackenzie had spent most of the day coddling Falls. He had been shocked when he found her awake and out of bed, and was hurt to find that she was scared of him. However, though this should have upset him he was just a bit happy when she didn't remember anything, it meant that she would have to stay with him even longer. She was lying on the bed, flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. Mackenzie was content with watching her, her eyes were brown, not a dark brown but like a light oak color. Her voice was light and airy and she had a nice and bubbly personality. She was everything he dreamed of and more, and now that she was awake he could talk to her. She, however, didn't want to talk. She spent most of the day sleeping on and off, but of course now she was awake, and he could think of nothing to say to her. There were questions he wanted to ask her, but with her memory loss, she wouldn't remember. So Mackenzie and Falls sat in comfortable silence, Mackenzie watching her and Falls watching TV. Suddenly she turned it off.

"Why did you decide to call me Falls?" She asked, caught of guard, Mackenzie nearly fell off his chair. Mackenzie had been full out gazing at her at this point and he hadn't want to make it noticeable, obviously that hadn't worked out for him.

"Well, they found you on the bank a few yards away from my falls, you were soaking wet and very badly battered so they assumed you went over my falls, and since the falls brought you to me I figured I should name you after them, until… well now it's until you remember." Mackenzie explained. Falls nodded along with him.

"So I went over the falls and survived?" She asked.

"That's what we think." Mackenzie whispered, though that wasn't all he thought.

"So you own the falls? Doesn't that make you like super rich or something?" She asked. Mackenzie smirked a little when she asked that.

"Of course." He replied, he noticed that Falls looked a little disappointed when he said that. Mackenzie wondered why.

"I don't think I was rich, because if I was I'd be more comfortable with all of this stuff you've given me." She stated. Mackenzie knew what she was talking about, the new wardrobe, the shoes, the purses, he had even flat out told her that he would give her anything she could have ever wanted and she had just been bathed in a tub of mother of pearl with gold inlay. This statement worried him, if she was poor how could he be with her without his friends ripping on them? It would constantly be one sided, for what could she give him that he didn't already have? And he wouldn't even stop to think about giving her everything and anything she asked for. Mackenzie wondered if that was what she wanted, he didn't want to date a gold digger.

"I would very much appreciate it if you'd not buy me anything else until I know if I can pay you back." Falls suddenly demanded, Mackenzie's mouth fell open in shock. Not buy her anything? At all? That might be a little difficult for him.

"But I like buying you things" Mackenzie countered.

"But I don't like it." Falls replied.

"Well what if I do anyways?" Mackenzie argued.

"Then I won't accept anything else you give me." Falls cried, lifting her chin up in a haughty way.

"Not even food?" Mackenzie asked.

"I mean material stuff, like shoes and clothes." Falls replied, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Well I think that's foolish."

"I don't care what you think."

"Well maybe you should."

"Oh really and why is that?"

"I haven't thought of a reason yet." Mackenzie whispered, he had never lost an argument before, and was surprised to find her full out kicking his butt in this one. He was even more surprised to find that he was enjoying the playful banter going back and forth between them.

"Do you think I'll remember who I am?" She asked him, the smile that was on her face fading into an unsure frown. Mackenzie sat himself beside her, wrapped an arm around her, and pulling her in close to have her head rest on his shoulder.

"Of course you will, and until you do, you'll stay here, with me. Where I can watch you and make sure that you don't go over anymore water falls." Mackenzie whispered.

"I don't think I went in the water myself, I think someone dropped me." Falls whispered ever so quietly.

"Why would someone do that?" Mackenzie questioned. He wasn't really asking her, for how could she know? But he was suddenly very angry, who could even think of hurting such a sweet an innocent girl?

"I don't know, I think he said I was being difficult about something." She whispered.

"Is that was you remember?" Mackenzie asked, unexpectedly very concerned.

"I think so." Falls replied. Mackenzie's grip tightened around her.

"Well I won't let who ever that was get to you." Mackenzie vowed. Falls smiled and thanked him. She turned to lie on her left arm and wrapped her right around his torso. It was then that Mackenzie could see that the bruises on her upper arm were in the shape of a hand. Someone had gripped her very tightly there, hard enough to leave deep dark bruises. Mackenzie felt his blood boil, someone had tried to kill his Falls, he wasn't about to let that person try again. He'd have to figure out what happened before she remembered who she was, but how exactly could he do that if he didn't even know who she was?

* * *

**Press the pretty button to review!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mackenzie With a Chance of Falling

xxMedusaxx

_**A/N: So I held out hoping to get more reviews, but I guess I'll just have to be content with the few that did. It's not a very long chapter but it's definitely dramatic. Make sure to review after you read this =) I'm positive that I won't post chapter 7 without getting at least 30 reviews, so get me up there people =) thanks and enjoy.**_

_Q/A: Fan of the toons: I haven't decided how long it will take yet, and yes that was a very cute scene, glad you like it. Keep Reviewing_

_Klutzy-side-of-Alice: I say that to everyone but I know what you mean, but it's those I'm trying to copy. That s one of my fav parts, I will update as soon as I get 30 reviews, so don't forget to press that pretty green button!_

_Sir. Scruffy: Yes someone will be charged eventually and No, Mackenzie can higher his own private detective._

_Angel of Darkness: Yes, Yes he did My oscar is on display in my room ^^ I enjoy looking at it. I plan to keep up the good work lol :3 Keep reviewing._

_Sakuita: I know it was not as dramatic but to make up for it I added some fluff so there was at least something in that chapter. I think this chapter is super dramatic, hope you agree._

**Disclaimer: Well, Jann, the shirt no longer smells like him, is there anything else you got when you broke into his house?**

**_Um… I got a picture but you have that already._**

**Is that it?**

**_Yep, however, I did manage to get on to the set of Sonny With A Chance_**

**REALLY?**

**_Yep, I've got one of the actors in our basement._**

***runs down to the basement***

**That's the dude that plays Rico.**

**_Well I never said it was that Sterling fellow._**

**Oh well, maybe he can introduce us.**

***still don't own anything***

Chapter 6: Mackenzie's Choices

* * *

The summer months flew by with Falls, he took her yachting, shopping flying. They spent a week in Paris for the summer equinox, a week in Venice for their first month anniversary, and a week in Florida because she hadn't remembered if she had ever been to Disney land and Mackenzie didn't want to take any chances with that.

She was very adamant on his not buying her things, and had started cleaning up around the house as her own way of paying him back. Most of the time Mackenzie would chase her away from whatever she was doing and give her something else to do, reminding her that he had servants to do that for her. She spent an access amount of time in the library reading the books his father had collecting over the years before he disappeared; well at least they were getting some use.

Mackenzie was glad to see that her bruises and breaks were healing well. Her casts would be coming off in a few weeks, her black eye had finally faded away as had the bruises on her arms and legs. Though he had never seen the ones on her chest or back he was glad when she came out of her bath crying "They're finally gone!" and then launching herself at him for an impromptu hug.

Her hair was longer now, and much curlier, the black hue shining more and more every day. She was doing her make up now, making her twice as pretty as she was when she was first carried into his life. Which didn't really make the situation any easier.

Everyday he fell for her a little more, and everyday she moved a little farther away from him. Penelope and Devon and even Trevor on the odd occasion brought up just how different she was from them. She wasn't rich, she wasn't snooty or snobby and she wasn't very pretty to them. In other words she wasn't worth his time. But Mackenzie wasn't about to show her the door, in fact he wanted to spent the most amount of time with her, he wanted her to stay. He wanted to keep her, all to himself. But he knew that sooner or later she would remember who she was and leave, or worse someone would recognize her and take her away from him.

That morning Mackenzie sat in his atrium at a medium sized patio table across from his was Falls, chattering on like she usually did in the morning going on about what she wanted that day. As usual Mackenzie was flipping through the morning paper looking to see if anyone had put a picture of him and Falls in the paper. Around the back of the very last section of the newspaper he saw a picture that made him chock on his coffee.

There on the top of a small article was a picture of his Falls. Mackenzie quickly skimmed the article. It said her name was Mikayla McKesson, the orphaned daughter of a rancher in the poor little village just on the other side of the falls. It said that she had left on a stock drive like she did every year and never came back. They found the remains of her gear below what they called 'Dead Man's Cliff' and they think that she had fallen over and then washed down the cliffs to her death.

Mackenzie felt his mouth go dry, and his heart beginning the out of control rhythm he got when he was scared. This was his Falls, only she was this Mikayla person, the girl from the wrong side of the falls, a poor rancher who some how managed to fall off a cliff. What was he going to do? He knew he should tell her but he couldn't open his mouth to say the words.

"I know who you are, you're Mikayla McKesson, and you're from the other side of the falls. In fact I could take you there today and we could find who ever it is who's looking for you." Is what he should have said. And he knew it, instead he said,

"Well, first things first is we're going to get your cast removed, after that you can choose." Mackenzie was trying to keep a straight face, one that would show all the panic he had welling up inside him. He told himself he would tell her in a few days, say he found it on the internet or something. Mackenzie carefully folded the newspaper and put it down on the empty chair beside him, knowing his butler would come and dispose of it once they left. But once they did someone snuck up from behind the bushes and removed the section Mackenzie had just been reading.

This person opened up the page and ripped out the article, grinning as they did it. Mackenzie would have to do everything they wanted now if he wanted to keep his precious Falls from knowing that he was keeping her identity from her. Oh yes, everything would go according to plan now.

* * *

**Ohhhhh another cliff Hanger. If you really want to find out who this person is (though i assume you guys could guess already who is it) press that pretty green button and get me to 30 Reviews!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mackenzie With A Chance of Falling

xxMedusaxx

**A/N: OMG, talk about getting it right guys. I said give me thirty review for the next chapter and what do my readers give me? Thirty reviews. I could cry right now, I've got the best readers ever! Get me to Thirty-five review and you'll get the next chapter pronto. HUGS For everyone! You guys are the best! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

_Q/A: Harryfan94: I will be continuing, don't forget to review this chapter too!_

_AngelofDarkness: LOL I'm glad you liked it ^^, you will find out later if they will love each other in the end… but for now, lets have a little bit of suspense with a side of SHOE SALES sprinkled with just a little drama. ENJOY! Hopefully you'll like your order._

_xxHeadInTheStarsxx: Yes, Mikayla/Falls is Sonny's character…. Sorry that's a little confusing. I unno about the loving her though, keep reading and maybe you'll find out =P_

_Sakuita: lol I'm glad you like, Not so much of the drama today, but plenty of suspense and fluff… that kinda makes up for it doesn't it? It's a filler chapter a lot of drama in the next I promise =P Don't be mad, please read the next chapter too =P_

_S-W-A-C-fan123: I'm glad you like the idea. Keep reading and reviewing!_

_Sir. Scruffy: Give the Private detective a break, let me actually get to the part DUDE! And why do you want him to be Batman, you know I don't like the new batman…. He scares me… lots… You would hide that from me…. Evil just Evil… Don't forget to review!_

**Disclaimer: Well Jann has he agreed to introduce us?**

**_No_**

**What why?**

**_Apparently he signed a contract saying he couldn't introduce us to either Demi or Sterling._**

**Wow really? I need an iron clad contract like that.**

**_What would you use it for?_**

**For Iron Clad contracted thingies.**

**_You have nothing you can use it for do you?_**

**I could use it to make you shut up.**

**_You know I'd never sign that._**

***hangs head***

**yeah.**

**(I still don't own anything)**

Chapter 7: Mackenzie's Teddies

* * *

It was two weeks after that article that the threats started to show up.

'Choose which Falls you want to keep.'

'You can't have both Falls'

'Give me the water or loose the girl forever.'

Mackenzie felt as if an iron grip had taken a hold of his heart, now that he had to choose. His father's water or the girl who had some how found made her way into his heart, and he didn't know what was going to do. But according to the latest note he had gotten with his breakfast he had only three days to decide and he was no where near a decision.

"What's the matter Big Mac?" Falls asked him. Mackenzie looked up to her, she had been making up nicknames for him this was one of her favorite ones. Mackenzie smiled despite of his worries.

"Why nothing, nothing at all. Just looking over all the expenses you and I have occurred over the last few months." Mackenzie whispered. Falls' face fell at this.

"But, I haven't bought much! It's all this traveling you wanted to do. I said no, but you tempted me with croissants, gondolas and then Disney Princesses. It's not my fault, it's all yours." Falls cried.

"I was merely saying that I haven't spent enough." Mackenzie smiled at her, Falls frowned at this.

"That wasn't funny Mac attack." She snarled. Mackenzie smiled at her.

"I was thinking we'd go shopping today, I need to pick up my school stuff." Mackenzie offered.

--

Mackenzie had forgotten just how fast Falls was now that she had her casts off. As he chased after her, carrying the many bags of useless things he had bought for himself for school, he wondered why he had tried to impress her with his money once again, he should have known by now that it wasn't going to work.

"Oh look a shoe sale!" Falls cried, changing her direction once again.

"But look the Teddy bear factory is having a two for one sale!" She howled, rushing in the completely opposite direction.

"And look! The Cheese Cake Factory! I am kind of hungry." She called back to him, turning around and heading back the way she came. Behind her Mackenzie went back forth with her, knowing that anyone watching was probably thinking that they were drunk.

"Ok, stop!" Mackenzie demanded.

"What's up Mac Daddy?" She asked turning to him.

"You're making me dizzy. Make a list of where you want to go and we'll go in order by that."

--

Falls had gotten two new pairs of shoes, one pair was on sale the other wasn't and Mackenzie hadn't told her he had bought them yet. In her lap was the first teddy bear in a matching set. She called him Macteddy, and he looked like a teddy bear version of Mackenzie that Falls could always keep with her incase she found herself in the situation of forgetting who Mackenzie was. Mackenzie didn't like the idea of that, he didn't like the idea of losing her in general, in fact it scared him but soon he would have to decide, and what he would pick, Falls, or the water. The idea made him squirm in his seat, he knew that everyone would frown on him if he picked Falls, and if he did pick Falls he would loose all his money and be just as poor as her and that just was not acceptable. But he couldn't just let go of Falls, that was just not going to happen. Was there a way to have his cake and eat it too?

"Macteddy misses Fallsbear toss her over." Falls demanded. Mackenzie dug through their bags until he found the teddy bear that looked just like Falls. She had made her for Mackenzie so Mackenzie would never forget her when she finally remembered who she was and went back to her family. He smiled as he watched her sit MacTeddy and Fallsbear beside one another, that was what he wanted, she belonged with him, he would have to find a way to stall until he could figure out a way to keep her.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers, make me the happiest writter alive and REVIEW!!! Thanks guys xxooXOX**


	8. Chapter 8

Mackenzie With A Chance of Falling

xxMedusaxx

**A/N: Wow, 35 reviews right on the dot! You guys are awesome *HUGS* Here's the next chapter, I know the ending s entirely out of character for Mackenzie but it was the perfect ending to me. Let's see if we can get to 40 reviews this week shall we guys? You guys are AWESOME!**

_Q/A: Sir. Scruffy: Yes you were the first one, as for the cop…. LET ME FRIGGEN GET TO THE PART!!!! Dude, it will come when I get to it, certain things need to happen first. You're soooooo impatient dude! Lol Don't forget to review this chapter too =P_

_Sakuita: I used Big Mac I believe, which is from Mc Donalds so whateves right? I'm gad you still liked it. Plenty of Drama in this one… and some angst, hope you like it. And don't forget to REVIEW_

_xxHeadInTheStarsxx: The teddy bears came to me in a flash and I just had to write it in. Keep Reviewing!_

_Angelofdarkness: Yea I meant build-a-bear… there was a bear factory I went to once… not sure where I was when I saw that… may have been in Scotland, or Canada… doesn't matter. Thank you for making me the Happiest writer EVER!_

_Harryfan94: Hope you enjoy this one as much as all the others._

**Disclaimer: Jann, where is that Rico character?**

**_I let him go._**

**What why?**

**_He wouldn't stop crying._**

**Did I get anything out of it?**

**_An address to write fan letters to._**

**SQUEEEEEEEE**

**(That's right I actually did get the right address to write fan letters to… got it from the Disney people. That's something right? P.S. no I don't own anything)**

Chapter 8 – Mackenzie's Regrets

* * *

Stalling hadn't worked. Tonight was the dead line and Mackenzie was screwed. There was no way in hell he was letting go of his only source of income. No he couldn't be poor, so logically he would have to let go of Falls, but he couldn't do that either. Mackenzie sat in his father's study thinking that maybe this would help him think, but he could only come up with the same plan, tell this black mailer no dice, and then pray to God that he could still find a way to keep Falls. At the door Devon stood.

"Have you made a decision?" He asked. Mackenzie looked at him, why hadn't he suspected Devon, why hadn't he just beat him up for even thinking of taking Falls away from him.

"You can't have my falls, you slimly bastard." Mackenzie snarled.

"Which one brother? The girl or the water." Devon taunted. Mackenzie's scowl darkened.

"Neither, you can't have either of them." Mackenzie growled. Devon's face turned into an evil smirk, something inside Mackenzie began to shake in fear. Why wasn't Devon the slightest bit taken aback by that comment?

"I thought you would say that." Devon snarled. And at that moment the door bell rang.

"You should get that." Devon smirked. Mackenzie didn't even make it down the stairs when Falls was at his side.

"Who do you think it is Mac and Cheese?" She asked, Mackenzie didn't answer, he didn't even smile, something was going down. Devon wouldn't have been so smug if there wasn't something he conjured up waiting for them in the foyer.

As Mackenzie assumed there was someone waiting for them in the foyer. A man probably a few years older, he wasn't entirely muscular, or good looking for that matter. He looked average, average brown hair, average blue eyes, average scruffy looking face, and average designer clothes. He was relatively rich, but no where near Mackenzie's strata. Mackenzie eyed him warily, this man's smile was betraying a sense of disappointment, Mackenzie wondered what it was.

"Mikayla." He breathed out. Falls blinked at him, and Mackenzie sucked in his breath. This man knew who she was.

"I got a call from a Devon saying that someone was keeping you from me." He whispered taking a hold of Falls shoulders. She was looking up at him with a confused and upset look on her face. Mackenzie could only hope she didn't remember him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember who you are." She whispered.

"Devon told me you wouldn't. It's me, John, you're fiancée. I know you won't remember but right now I'm just glad you're ok." He whispered gripping her in a tight embrace. Mackenzie felt his heart stop and his stomach twist up into a large knot, Fiancée? Seriously, she was already spoken for? Like hell she was.

"Well, Mackenzie, why don't you tell Mikayla just how long you've known her real identity?" Devon called down to them. Mackenzie felt his breathing stop and his eyes widened. He finally knew Devon's real plan. Falls, no Mikayla pushed herself away from John to stare at him, her brown eyes filled with accusatory rage.

"You knew?" She asked.

"I saw a picture in the paper." Mackenzie whispered, hanging his head, there was now way out of it now.

"When?" She snarled. Mackenzie felt as if he could cry.

"About two weeks ago." He admitted. There was maybe two seconds of silence before the slap from her hand connecting with his cheek echoed through the foyer.

"How could you? You knew who I was and you didn't tell me?" She cried, she was in tears now. Mackenzie felt his own brimming over his eyes, he said it was because his cheek was still stinging.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Mackenzie tried to explain.

"Why didn't you just show me the article?" She asked. Mackenzie knew that that was the smart thing to do, and was belatedly kicking himself for not doing that to begin with.

"I didn't want you to leave me. You belong to me." Mackenzie cried.

"Is that what this is about? Owning me?" Mikayla howled, advancing as if to hit him again. Mackenzie backed away.

"Yes. No wait, no that's not it. I just didn't want you to leave." Mackenzie cried. Mikayla's lower lip quivered as she neared the verge of sobbing again.

"Well, I don't belong to you. I never did. All those things you bought me were nice, but I don't need them, and I don't need you. I hate you Mackenzie, I never want to see you again." She snarled.

Mackenzie watched her storm away from him to her room. She left that night. Leaving everything he had bought her, except the Macteddy. Mackenzie sat in her room, the house was silent without her, and it was eating him up. The room still smelled of her, he could still hear her voice though she wasn't there.

"Well I hope you're happy brother. I hope you got everything you wanted. Either way I won. I maybe not have gotten the falls but I did enjoy watching your little bit of happiness get thrown back in your face. I will cherish the look on your face when she slapped you for the rest of your life." He heard Devon smirk from the door way. It was then that something in him snapped. Mackenzie jumped up off of the bed and charged Devon who was not expecting him. He knocked him down, pinning him to the floor and then hit him. Pummeling his fist into his face until he couldn't move anymore, until the tears fell down his face and he finally collapsed into a fit of body wracking sobs.

* * *

**REVIEW My pretties REVIEW! lol i've always wanted to do that =P I mean that in a nice way. Just review peoples**


	9. Chapter 9

Mackenzie With A Chance of Falling

xxMedusaxx

**A/N: Ok, I know I've taken a long time to update, and yes I know this is a sucky and short chapter, but I promise the next one will be EVEN BETTER! I Also had this chapter ready 3 days ago, but for some reason the fanfiction computer wouldn't let me update it. Please don't stop reading, and don't forget to review, I'd say let's get me to at least 50 but I'm gonna set the bar pretty low this time and just ask for 45 =P Please don't hate me…. Oh btw I've hit a major writers block, when you review tell me what you'd like to see happen, I might just work it in =P Thanks guys**

_Shoutouts: xxHeadInTheStarsxx: Yes there is an AWESOME background story… well it will be awesome once I get to it. KEEP READING!_

_Sakuita: I'm sorry there was no fluff =( there will be fluff next time I promise… as for the I hate you… I think we all know that was just the anger talking =P_

_AngelofDarkness AKA Melted Marshmellows AKA Pretty =P: YAY Congrats on the Account =P Well here's what happened next… I hopes you like it. It's all suspenseful and stuff, I promise there will be more in the next chapter…. ^_-_

_Sir Scruffy: Do Not remark on the lack of a detective… he comes in next chapter ok? You can help me name him. As for your vote counting as two, sadly no it did not, but we got to forty and I am HAPPY. I will keep typing… as long as you don't complain that I spend more time with my stories then with you =P Kidding you know I loovveess you. Can't wait for my pancakes, which will be awesome. Keep Reviewing._

**Disclaimer: _Venn… Are you ok?_**

**Yea, I'm ok.**

**_You haven't been so crazy lately… did you hit your head?_**

**No Jann I'm fine.**

**_Well we got a letter in the mail today, from California._**

**Who the hell do I know in California?**

**_Doesn't your dad works in the states?_**

**California was like four months ago, my Dads in Kincardin.**

***opens letter***

**OMG HE REPLIED TO MY FAN MAIL! I GOTS A SIGNED PICTURE *faints***

**(I haven't got one yet, but apparently if you write to him that's what he sends back… An autographed picture… I'm waiting to see if that is true or not. But no I own nothing.)**

Chapter 9 – Mackenzie's Sorrows.

* * *

Mackenzie had lost the will to live. He didn't make appearances at all the right places like he used to, he didn't go to school, and he didn't sneer at the less fortunate then he. In fact he staid at home and sulked thinking of how much he missed his Falls. He shouldn't keep calling her that, her name was Mikayla not Falls, and she definitely wasn't his, not anymore.

Mackenzie had been collecting Mikayla memorabilia, news paper clippings, articles from the internet, pictures, and videos. He was entirely obsessed in a creepy kind of way. Finally his friends had enough, well Trevor did anyways.

"Dude you've got to clean up your act." Trevor cried, walking into what used to be Falls' room. He instantly had the butlers cleaning the place free of left over Chinese boxes and chocolate milk cartons. Mackenzie made no noise, he didn't even move, he just sat in the armchair ignoring him, he held Fallsbear in his lap, as the TV replayed the news recording about Mikayla. Trevor turned it off, in a flash Mackenzie was up, he had Trevor pinned on the wall.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Mackenzie cried. Trevor immediately turned the TV back on. Mackenzie let him go.

"I'm sorry." Mackenzie whispered. Trevor forgave him.

"You need to get over her." Trevor offered, knowing a demand might not work.

"I'm trying." Mackenzie snarled slumping back down into the armchair. He lazily picked Fallsbear off of the floor.

"This is not a good way to do it." Trevor replied indicating to the newspaper clippings he had around the room.

"It's hard, she was special to me, I, I don't know how to explain it. It's like someone took a stake and drove it through my heart. I have this huge hole that's just looming there and I can't fix it because that was the spot where Falls had wormed herself into. God I just want to punch Devon again!" Mackenzie cried. They heard a shuffling outside the door and Mackenzie knew that Devon had been listening in.

"Look, I know this is going to be a horrible idea, but I found this in the paper." Trevor whispered handing him a page torn from a magazine. Mackenzie read it over.

"As it turns out she was an author, she wrote stories, not very popular ones, but popular enough to get a few published. She can't finish the last one though, and the firm that hired her is going out business because of this. Apparently she was all they had." Trevor explained.

"Yea, but what do you want me to do about that?" Mackenzie asked. Trevor rolled his eyes at him.

"You want to see her again don't you?" Trevor hinted, Mackenzie felt as if he had been hit by lightning, he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Don't forget to freshen up." Trevor called after him. Mackenzie immediately passed the door again running in the direction of his massive bathroom. Trevor giggled to himself.

--

Mikayla was trying to get used to her new life, the life she was trying to remember, but how could she do that if she could barely get used to her real name. That and she couldn't help but think about Mackenzie, which she hated herself for doing. She was mad at him, she shouldn't miss him. Then there was the Publishing firm, the one that would be going out of business if she couldn't remember the end of some story she was writing, but she couldn't even remember the story. She walked into the Cheshire Cat Publish office, she had been called into a meeting.

Sitting in the conference room, her old boss, who was still slightly upset that she didn't remember her, told them that someone had bought out their firm and had decided to keep them alive long enough to get some more writers and such. They'd be keeping all the employees, with one new addition, someone they would all have to report to.

"Now you are to be courteous to our new boss." She whispered sternly. Mikayla took a sip of her coffee.

"I'd like you all to welcome in Mackenzie, your new boss." She said. Mikayla didn't clap instead she spewed her mouthful of coffee all over the table. He just stood there, staring at her with those blue eyes. His blonde hair gelled to perfection, his suit of course the most expensive of Hugo Boss was pressed and wrinkled free. He didn't look like he hadn't missed her in the least.

"Well hello, I'm very glad to be working with all of you." He smiled to her and her coworkers, his blue eyes lingered on her. Mikayla felt a burning in her chest, she wanted more then anything to run to him and fling her arms around him. Oh how she had missed him, but his face betrayed no signs of need or of missing her. So she set her face, in a stern glare hoping the few seconds of regretful empathy had not been too apparent. He was here for a reason, she just had to figure out what it was.

* * *

**OK Guys i hope you like it, i know it's a cliff hanger but i actually wanted to end it at "Mikayla didn't clap instead she spewed her outhful of coffee all over the table." So be happy i added a paragraph. Don't forget to review. Next chapter arrives at 45 reviews and that one will be JUICEEHHH. thnx guys, you're da best =P**


	10. Chapter 10

Mackenzie With A Chance of Falling

xxMedusaxx

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter, a bit longer and much juicer, I hope you enjoy it we're one off from 45 so try to get me to on I unno 49? Since you guys like odd numbers like that =P Oh and next chapter the Shit is gonna hit the fan in the next chapter enjoy thanks**

_Q/A: Sakuita: LOL I'm glad you enjoyed that part, here's the juicy stuff, hope it's juicy enough for you…when you get to the end you'll know what I meant by juicy.. maybe I should have said steamy? =P_

_xxHeadInTheStarsxx: Yes I liked her reaction as well I had fun writing it. I unno about Devon's evil plan… I haven't thought that far ahead._

_Sir. Scruffy: You're detective has arrived, be happy. And yes you are a Jerk, like Mac… that sorta why I love you… sometimes. Enjoy this AWESOME chapter too._

_Melted Marshmallows: lol yes that was a fun part to write too =P I'm glad you enjoyed it, I have a feeling you will enjoy this chapter as well._

**Disclaimer: _Venn what are you doing?_**

**I'm teaching myself how to draw**

**_*giggles* what is that supposed to be a cow?_**

**It's supposed to be a house.**

**_*giggles*_**

**Shut up you're better then me**

**_Well I thought you'd like to know that we possibly have Russia_**

**Russia, oohh good I don't like Russia**

**_No you don't like Russian girls_**

**They're mean to me**

**_Which is why we're going to take over._**

**But I want Sterling Knight**

**_And I want to destroy Russian chicks_**

**Uh… sure… then we go for Sterling Knight.**

**_Yea whatever._**

No I own nothing

Chapter 10: Mackenzie's Special Detective

* * *

After the meeting Mikayla cornered Mackenzie in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Mikayla asked.

"I'm your new boss. I'm here to see my staff." Mackenzie responded.

"That's not the real reason." Mikayla snarled. Mackenzie stared at her.

"What do you want me to say? That I bought this company to see you? Well I can't, because that would be a lie." Mackenzie whispered. Mikayla stared up at him, his face showed no signs of that being a falsehood.

"Oh." Mikayla whispered. Tearing her eyes away from his.

"It is good to see you though." Mackenzie whispered, his hands resting on her shoulders. She looked up to him, her hatred for him ebbing away.

"I have missed you." She whispered, taking a step closer to him.

"And I've missed you too." He replied, pulling her to him. She smiled up at him, maybe he had been lying to her, maybe he really did buy the company to see her.

"I said I owned you, and now really do." He whispered. Mikayla frowned.

"Say what?" She snarled, pushing him away from her. Mackenzie frowned, he was staring at her in confusion.

"I don't understand?"

"You own me? Is that what this is about? You owning me?"

"Who owns you?" A voice asked. Mikayla glanced around Mackenzie and saw John standing behind him, glaring at the back of Mackenzie's head. Mackenzie didn't seem to want to turn around to face John but did so anyway with the most fakest of smiles on his face.

"Well John how good to see you again, I was just saying to the lovely Mikayla that since I just bought this lovely company it'll will almost be like I own her." Mackenzie explained. John's face colored. Mikayla could understand why she had agreed to marry John, he wasn't the most attractive, or the most nice. For a moment she thought he'd hit her.

"The only one who owns Mikayla is me." He snarled.

"Excuse me? No one owns me. I'm my own person. Granted I forgot who that person was, but I am still my own person. Neither of you own me." Mikayla snarled, stomping away from the two immature boys.

Mackenzie watched her leave ruefully, that stupid fiancée ruined everything showing up like he did.

"You stay away from my Mikayla do you understand? Her and her ranch are mine." John snarled. Mackenzie blinked at him in confusion, ranch? Why would Mackenzie want her ranch, why would this John character want her ranch? Mackenzie found this rather interesting. He let John chase after Mikayla, as he whipped out his cell phone. He dialed the one number he swore he'd never use unless it was an emergency.

--

"I thought you were never want to speak to me again." He whispered. Mackenzie was at home now, his visitor preferred the shadows, which why the room was draped in them.

"I know but I need your help. I need you to follow a girl named Mikayla, she has a fiancée I want you to establish what it is he wants from her." Mackenzie ordered.

"Ah the falls girl hmm? Is she pulling on your heart strings?" He asked.

"Just help me figure this out McNabb, I don't trust the man, and I don't want him to hurt her." Mackenzie whispered.

"It'll be my regular price." McNabb replied, lighting a cigar.

"And you'll get it, so long as you don't come up empty handed." Mackenzie snarled. McNabb chuckled.

"Still a foolish young boy living in a dream world. But you won't need to worry about that, women have a way of popping even the soundest of dreams."

"Just do it." Mackenzie snarled. McNabb tipped his hat to him and then left, disappearing into the shadows.

--

Mikayla had just woken up when someone had knocked on the door. She answered in her pajamas with a tooth brush in her mouth to see the impeccably dressed Mackenzie leaning on her door frame.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Shoor." Mikayla mumbled her tooth brush still in her mouth, she looked around frantically, she didn't want him to see her like this, and she wanted to put the tooth brush away.

"Take your time." He whispered. Mikayla left him in her small kitchen and ran into the washroom. She finished brushing her teeth and primped up her hair, running her fingers through her tangles. She wouldn't have time to change. When she got back out Mackenzie was staring at her pictures on the walls.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked him. Fidgeting with the black short shorts she had worn to bed the night before.

"Came to see my star writer. Any idea how to finish that book?" Mackenzie asked. Mikayla blushed.

"No, I've read over my pages, and they seem rather silly to me, I don't know how I got it published." Mikayla whispered.

"May I read the pages?" Mackenzie asked. Mikayla nodded leading the way into the writing room. There by the window stood a table with an ancient type writer a stack of papers standing beside it.

"May I take them?" Mackenzie asked. Mikayla nodded. Suddenly Mackenzie suddenly turned around and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"What I should have done long ago." He replied, crushing his lips to hers. Mikayla didn't struggle very much, relishing in the sparks then went off in her head. In a stunning turn of events Mackenzie ripped himself away from her. She opened her eyes bemused in time to see John's fist pummeling into Mackenzie face for the second time.

"Think you can kiss my girl?" He screamed, punching Mackenzie again.

"No Let him go!" She cried, clawing at John's arm to get him to let go of the death grip he had on Mackenzie's neck. John did so, letting Mackenzie slump to the floor, coughing and sputtering while spitting out blood.

"Obviously this was a mistake. I'll see you at the office." Mackenzie whispered gather himself up, and dusting himself off. He gave John a glare, that even John shrunk under. Mikayla watched him leave filled with regrets, suddenly she didn't care about her past, she wanted to start a whole new future for herself, with someone very important to her.

* * *

**Hey Guys first kiss for our Mac and Mik hope you enjoyed it. It's gonna get better really soon i unno how much longer this story will be. Don't forget to tell me what you think should happen next.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mackenzie With a Chance of Falling

xxMedusaxx

**A/N: OMG You guys got me to 51! Wow you guys like odd numbers don't you =P Well lets see if you can get me to 55, or maybe 60. Do you think we could get over 100 by the time I'm done this story? I know this one is short, but at least you get some insight into the deeper plot and you get to see some mushy stuff too. Hey can you guys give me some ideas on how to break them up? That would be awesome, I'm running out of ideas. Thanks guy**s

_Q/A: Sir Scruffy: Glad you liked it, hope you like this one too_

_Sakuita: I said it was Sonny's Character, she doesn't have a character in Mackenzie falls, well not one that I could think of, and I don't really like the name Alison, it's sorta plain to me, I like Mikayla better. But yea she's Sonny's character if she were ever to be in Mackenzie Falls =P I hope that clears that up =P_

_Harryfan94: Yep John is bad, in this one you get to see just how bad._

_Yellowminiipod: Lol he might get pummeled at some point, it seems only fair._

_Melted Marshmellows: Don't worry about it, just don't forget to review this one. The internet can be sucky sometimes, I have to agree with that. For a while fanfic wouldn't let me log in and then like a week ago it wouldn't let me upload any documents. Enjoy this chapter._

**Disclaimer: _Oh, Venn!_**

**Yes Jann?**

**_I got a surprise for you._**

**Is that Daniel Radcliffe?**

*English accent* Let me go you bag of crazies

**Wow, gag him before he starts swearing at me in Yee Olde English.**

**_Will do *hits him*_**

**I said gag him not hit him.**

**_It's all the same to me_**

**( I don't own anything.. except maybe Harry Potter after this)**

Chapter 11 – Mackenzie's Redemption

* * *

Mackenzie's bruise came in nicely a lovely dark bruise on his jaw line. He was also damn certain that he had chipped a molar, or at least it was loose. He sat at his father's desk reading over the story that Mikayla had written. It was about a small town girl who lived her life of depression pining for the one man who would never lover her and somewhere a long the way she found the man for her in the place she had never thought to look. There was some speculation as to whether or not the two would remain happily for ever after, apparently her last book was a Romeo and Juliet ending, dying in each others arms.

There was a timid knock that jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Go away Devon." Mackenzie snarled.

"It's not Devon." A female voice called through the door. Mackenzie glanced up hopefully, then rushed out of the chair. Penelope would have just come in, this could be his Mikayla. He ripped open the door and sure enough there she was. She looked up at him those searching brown eyes surveying his face. Her shaking fingers traveled to the bruise a long his jaw line.

"He really hit you hard didn't he?" Mikayla whispered. Mackenzie had to move closer just to hear her.

"Naw, I just bruise easily." Mackenzie replied, shrugging her concern off casually. Mikayla lowered her eyes from his face to her shoes.

"I want to stay here with you." She whispered not daring to look up at him.

"Why?" Mackenzie whispered, his voice was low and hoarse, he felt his breath leave him and his heart palpitate.

"I miss you." She whispered, her eyes finally looking up into his. Mackenzie grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I missed you so much Falls." He whispered, before claiming her mouth with his once again. She molded against him, sighing softly into the kiss, Mackenzie answered her with a primal growl. Her dainty hands were gripping his dress shirt, wrinkling it under the pressure, Mackenzie ran a hand through her hair. When they separated they were both flushed and tousled. Mackenzie kept his forehead pressed against her, there noses almost touching, he linked a hand with hers.

"I was starting to think I'd never get you back. Did you leave John?" Mackenzie asked. Mikayla smiled to him.

"Yes, I did, he was starting to worry me a little." Mikayla responded. Mackenzie smiled.

"He was worrying me too." Mackenzie admitted.

"That's because he was your rival."

"Well I won didn't I?" Mackenzie teased. Mikayla giggled.

"You sure did." Mackenzie linked arms with the beaming Mikayla, intent on leading her to her room. His night just got a whole lot better.

--

John dialed the number as soon as Mikayla dumped him for that pretty boy Mackenzie. He was frantic and worried, and all out of plans.

"What do you want?" the person on the other line snapped, John winced her had interrupted something.

"She dumped me." John whispered. There was a paused on the other line.

"You imbecile. Do something about it, win her back!"

"I can't, she's found someone else."

"Break them up."

"How?"

"Get dirt on him that's how, I don't care if you have to make it up. Just get back together with her, marry her, get that land and then get rid of her!" The line went dead after that. John sat back in his chair, and ran a hand through his dark brown hair What was he going to do now?

* * *

**Hey guys don't forget to give me ideas on how to break em up when you review =P Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

Mackenzie With A Chance Of Falling

**_xStarletx_**

**A/N: Hey guys I've changed my Penname… how do you like it? I've also started over a few of my fanfics. Like Wish Upon a Star – CSI: NY fic. And then there's my new Twilight fic, Everlasting Enemies – there's gonna be three parts to it, and so far it's not that popular, so if you like Twilight too, do me a favor and just go check it out. Plz. I'm sorry it was late, but I hope you like it =P**

_Q/A: Sakuita – Thanks for the idea, I've got an awesome idea now. I'm not breaking them up right away, but it will be happening relatively soon. And then something even more AWESOME will happen. I promise. I hope you like this one._

_LittleMissFallenAngel: I'm glad you like it, check out my other stories, you might find something you like even better =P_

_Sir. Scruffy: I'm sorry I forgot. I hope this makes up for it. BTW great idea, I've got a good idea what I'm going to do now._

_Angelofdarkness/Melted Marshamellows: Too lazy huh? =P does that mean that that chapter wasn't as entertaining? Lol I'm kidding I know you love it. Hope you like this one too. =P_

_xHeadInTheStarsx: Glad it's making sense to you… cuz it's not really all making sense to me in my head and I'm the one writing it lol. Glad you like it. Hope you like this one._

**Disclaimer.**

**_What are you doing Venn_**

**Writing MWACOF why?**

**_What about that twilight one?_**

**What about it Jann?**

**_I'm in it, finish that one._**

**What about our world domination?**

**_We gave up on that_**

**_But I want Sterling Knight_**

**I want Edward**

**We could get that Robert Patterson person**

**_No I want Edward_**

**He plays Edward**

**_I want the real Edward_**

**But he's a character in a book**

**_I WANT EDWARD!_**

**Ah OK! I'll finish writing the Twilight Fic don't hurt me!**

***I own nothing***

Chapter 12 – Mackenzie's Christmas Dilemma

* * *

The first thing Mackenzie changed with the Cheshire Cat Publishing was moving Mikayla's cubicle right outside his office. So he was in a spot to watch her through his glass windowed corner office. He accompanied her home every night, after taking her t diner at whichever restaurant she wished to go. Mikayla didn't like the book she had been writing, she called it a sappy romance, and she wanted to do something different and of course Mackenzie agreed with her, one hundred percent. He was doing a lot for her these few days and she seemed to be very appreciative. John was still hanging out around her, trying to get her to talk to him, and every time Mackenzie would tell him to stay away from her.

Things had been going smoothly now. Christmas was coming up now, and Mackenzie was looking for the perfect Christmas present. Mikayla wanted to have a home Christmas at her ranch, and Mackenzie wanted to help her with that, though he wasn't sure how, he had never had a traditional Christmas before so he didn't know where to start. But As God as his witness Mikayla was going to have the best Christmas ever.

Mackenzie knocked his head on his desk three times in his frustration. He was having no luck with this Christmas planning. He looked up and there he was, his private detective, sitting at the chair across from his deck. McNabb stared at him.

"I didn't tell you to come in." Mackenzie snarled.

"I did knock, but it seems you were a bit too busy to hear me." McNabb taunted. Mackenzie frowned.

"What did you find out?" Mackenzie asked. McNabb smiled at him, Mackenzie merely frowned some more.

"He's the son of a very wealthy Oil man." McNabb replied.

"But what would he want with Mikayla?" Mackenzie asked

"I unno." McNabb replied. Mackenzie bolted out of his chair, slamming his hands on the desk top.

"I'M NOT PAYING YOU FOR GUESS WORK I'M PAYING YOU FOR ANSWERS!" Mackenzie hollered. There was a soft gasp and Mackenzie looked away from McNabbs smug face, to Mikayla's confused face. Her arms were filled with different colored Christmas garlands. He couldn't see her face, just her eyes. Mackenzie rushed forward and took a good handful of the garlands out of her arms before she dropped them all.

"What's going on Macaroni?" She asked. Mackenzie flushed at McNabb's suppressed giggle.

"Nothing, Falls. I'll come along and help you in a moment." Mackenzie whispered nudging her back towards the door. She smiled, waved at McNabb and then left.

"Macaroni?" McNabb asked before he broke out in howling laughter. Mackenzie scowled.

"Just go out and find out what was so important about Mikayla." Mackenzie demanded.

"Well why is she so important to you?" McNabb asked. Mackenzie faltered, he loved her, that's why. But he wasn't going to admit that to McNabb.

"That's not what I'm paying you to find out. Now go!" Mackenzie ordered, as he figured, McNabb valued Mackenzie's money more than a good laugh, when McNabb lurched out of his chair and then walked past him, keeping eye contact with Mackenzie till the very last minute. Mackenzie sighed, how much had Miayla heard?

---

Mackenzie found Mikayla in the main foyer, covering it with Christmas decorations. She smiled at him when he appeared beside her, helping her get a giant felt Christmas tree. Mackenzie didn't remember having any Christmas ornaments what so ever, where had she gotten all of these?

"Who was your friend in the library?"

"Oh, just someone who works at our water factory." Mackenzie lied.

"That's a lie." Mikayla called out, Mackenzie mentally cursed, so she had heard everything.

"Fine, he's a private detective. He's looking up some stuff for me." Mackenzie answered. He hoped she hadn't heard what he was investigating, and he hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Oh, well he should have stuck around." Mikayla whispered. Mackenzie was suddenly very jealous.

"What for?" Mackenzie asked, suddenly very defensive.

"To help us look for the perfect Christmas tree, remember, you promise to take me looking today." Mikayla replied. Mackenzie smiled, he had forgotten. Well then tree hunting it was, but he wasn't going to be calling McNabb back.

---

They had been walking through the snowy valley looking for perfect tree. They were on a natural tree farm, they just had to go through and pick one out. They were going through rows and rows of trees, looking for a good one. Mackenzie was already tired.

"I say we take this one." Mackenzie called pointing to a not so tall but definitely fat tree.

"Not tall enough." Mikayla responded. Mackenzie groaned.

"We've been at this for hours! Come on Kayla I don't wanna be here anymore. Can't I order one off of the internet?" Mackenzie complained. Mikayla giggled, she didn't remember her last Christmas and she knew Mackenzie didn't have a good one, she wanted to make this Christmas the best Christmas ever, for him and for her. Mackenzie was lollygagging behind her, or at least she thought she was. When she glanced back he was right next to her, glancing back and forth between the trees. The sun was setting now painting the landscape red leaving nothing but shadows in their area. Mikayla had goose bumps running up and down her arms. He was freaking her out.

"What's wrong with you?" Mikayla asked.

"I think someone's following us." Mackenzie whispered.

"So, it's probably some paparazzo again." Mikayla replied. Mackenzie hushed her, taking a hold of her hand, to keep her close to him. The silence that shrouded them scared her more than Mackenzie's odd behavior. To their left they heard the snapping of a branch beneath the snow. Mackenzie jumped, there was a click to their right. Mackenzie squinted into the shadows, but it was Mikayla who saw the glint of silver.

"GUN!" Mikayla screamed, grabbing Mackenzie and taking him to the cold snow on the ground. Mackenzie had thrown himself on top of her, and while they were falling the deafening blast of a gun went off. Mackenzie lifted himself off of her and checked her over.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea, You?" Mikayla whispered visibly shaken.

"Yea, I'm fine." He glanced back to where the shot came from, whoever was there was gone now. Mikayla got up on shaky legs.

"Who would shoot at us?" Mikayla asked. Mackenzie didn't say anything.

"We'll get a tree tomorrow, and we're going to a store to do it." Mackenzie ordered. Mikayla sighed this was not a good start to their Christmas holiday.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review peoples! Get me to 60 Review! and don't forget to check out the new Twilight fic! Or the CSI one =P**


	13. Chapter 13

Mackenzie With A Chance of Falling

xStarletx

**A/N: OMG! This one took me forever! And it sucks! And it's short! OMG I'm soo friggen sorry! This is the last of these terrible updates, but I can't promise on how long the next chapter will take me, we're coming to a close you guys! I'm sorry you guys. I would enjoy it if you Reviewed, I'd love to get to like 80 or close to 80 like uhhhhh 78 or something. But HEY GOOD NEWS! I mentioned my readers on my new profile, in my likes/dislikes sections --- you're one of my likes!!! I promise. Check it out, there are better summaries of my stories, you just might like one! WOO Hopefully this chapter wasn't too terrible =(**

_Q/A : Fan of the Toons: I'm glad that chapter excited you and I know GUN SHOT! HOW DO I COME UP WITH THIS STUFF???? =P (CSI episodes ^_^)_

_Darthmii: lol I'm glad I enjoy writing them… my friend and I may not actually abduct people but we do act and talk like that =P Enjoy it._

_Sir. Scruffy: I do horrible things all the time! But that's so just things can get more and more and more and more awesome stuff in that makes it can end happy._

_UndeinablyMe: YAY! 60! Woo! You're AWESOME!!!!! Not Cliché? I was trying for Cliché cuz that's the way they put the Mackenzie Falls minisodes out…. But meh I'm glad you like it. Unfortunately this chapter had possibly disappointed you and I'm sorry next chapter will be better I promise._

_Sakuita: I know you're going to hate me. Glad you enjoyed that part then. The next chapter will be better I promised._

_.xx: lol I haven't decided who the shooter was… might be Penelope but then again would she know how to shoot a gun? If I do decided to make it Penelope you better believe there will be a part where she was like "Who knew guns made such big boom noises"_

_Fluffness: I ated your cookie… your VIRTUAL cookie! It's was AWESOME! Hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment._

_Marchlo101: Glad you like it! Keep REVIEWING!!!!_

_xxHeadInTheStarsxx: Awesome I like making people laugh… there are few laughable parts in this chapter… hopefully…._

_AngelOfDarkness/Melted Marshmellow/MY PRETTY: lol I love your random names! You have like millions of them =P You like my favorite person to respond to! I know this chapter sucked=( but don't hate me too much…. Will you feel like logging on today? Who knows!!!!!_

_Monkey87: Glad you like it! Review PLEASE!_

**Disclaimer: _I'm bored Venn_**

**What would you like to do Jann?**

**_I wanna see New Moon._**

**Why? You hate Twilight!**

**_But that Taylor guy is HAWT!_**

**But… it's Twilight… it's mostly Bella… and Edward being a douche… and… and… I'm staying home!**

*FOUR HOURS LATER*

**I can't believe you duct taped me to a chair and made me watch New Moon TWICE!**

**_Yea I needed to see those chizzled abs again!_**

**So much needles depression! Why would you do that to me?**

**_Stop being such a baby!_**

**Why won't Robert Pattison SHOWER?**

*Jann drags Venn out of the movie theather – Venn goes insane wondering why Robert Pattison never showers*

Chapter 13: Mackenzie With A Chance of Losing

* * *

Mackenzie found the perfect tree the following morning at a K-Mart in the town center and while he was at it he the disgustingly everyday kind of store he found more decorations that Mikayla could use to decorate the vast expanse of his house. He also found some party stuff Mikayla could use for that massive Christmas party she had her heart set on. Upon returning home with the spoils of the K-Mart he found Mikayla tearing through her borrowed closet.

"What are you doing?" Mackenzie laughed, watching her carefully.

"I have nothing to wear for the party." Mikayla cried, throwing her hands up in air with exasperation, as she did so several tops flew up in the air and then glided down landing on her head. Mackenzie howled with laughter as Mikayla gave him a dry look.

"I will buy you something new for the party how about that?" Mackenzie asked, knocking on of the shirts off of her head.

"Are you sure? You've already done so much for me." Mikayla frowned.

"Of course I'm sure. My baby needs a new dress, my baby will get a new wardrobe." Mackenzie crowed.

"I only need one dress Mac Daddy." Mikayla reminded him.

"Yea, sure. I'll try to remember. So are we going shopping?"

--

Mikayla had picked a deep green dress, consequently the cheapest in the store. She had the hired help dressed as elves, the ball room and foyer covered in Christmas decorations including the large tree with presents at the bottom. Little did she know that Mackenzie had hide the present he had gotten her within the packages. It was an extremely expensive diamond ring. He was going to ask her to Marry him, why not, she was engaged to John wasn't she?

She was already mingling in with the crowd, Mackenzie kept an eye on her over the heads of his companions. Penelope had arrived a while ago with John in tow, that made Mackenzie nervous, two deviously evil people hanging onto one another couldn't end well. Mikayla's party was a success however, and Mackenzie was happy to see that, there was a mix of rich people and regular Joes from work, Mackenzie had his doubts as to whether this would work out, trusting Mikayla's instincts was definitely a good thing. The butler announced that Dinner would be served, and after dinner would be dancing.

Mackenzie rose to make a lovely speech in which he complimented Mikayla and drabbled on about the emotional value of Christmas and friends and family and gave them all the permission to eat.

It was the dancing when everything exploded for Mackenzie's happy little moment. He had just finished waltzing with Mikayla when Penelope needed his assistance in the garden.

"The lights are fine! None of the lights have gone out." Mackenzie accused. "It's cold and I tire of your games. I'm going back inside." Penelope side stepped him.

"But Mackenzie you can't." Penelope pleaded, gripping the lapels of his fancy suit.

"Let me go Penelope." Mackenzie warned. Instead she pressed herself against him.

"Don't you see, your water, my bottles, we belong together." Penelope sighed into him. Mackenzie growled.

"Penelope I have never hit a woman but mark my words I will become rather rough with you if you don't let me go." Mackenzie advised. Penelope didn't seem to hear him.

"Oh Mackenzie I love you!" Penelope sighed.

"Oh God Penelope I-." He started but Penelope ambushed him with a sudden kiss. There was an audible gasp and when Mackenzie pushed Penelope he saw John and Mikayla standing on the other side of the large French doors.

"You see, he doesn't love you, money always goes with money. But I want you Mikayla, come back to me." John demanded. Mackenzie moved away from Penelope shaking his head at her, begging her with his eyes to say no. She looked at him, and to Penelope who was putting on the air of being completely ravished. Mikayla turned to smile at him.

"You're right John. I don't belong in this world. Of course I will come back to you." Mikayla pronounced. Mackenzie felt his heart drop, he pushed open the doors.

"You can't!" He demanded, ready to square off with John if he had to.

"Why not?" Mikayla asked him.

"Because, we're so good together you and I." Mackenzie explained.

"And what else?" Mikayla asked. Her eyes were begging him to the say the three words he was so scared to say. He couldn't chance the possibility of all of this going wrong, that she could disappear forever much like his father.

"You're mine." Mackenzie whispered. Mikayla very clearly didn't like that answer.

"I'm not your property Mackenzie. I thought we went over this." Mikayla cried.

"How awful these rich people are." John scoffed. The entire party had come to an abrupt halt to watch the scene.

"You're rich too knobknocker." Mackenzie snarled taking a warning step forward. Trevor was beside him in seconds, ready to back him up, or stop him from hurting John too much.

"That's enough. I don't belong to you, but if you care enough about me, you'll want me to be happy." Mikayla tried guilt. Unfortunately it was working. "I don't belong with you, look at how clear that is."

"Of course, you could never live up to our expectations." Mackenzie replied attempting to spite her, but doing more damage than before. Mikayla moved in to hug him, Mackenzie bent into the embrace, clinging to her, desperate to keep her. He took in a deep breath attempting to catalogue her smell to his memory. And then for the second time she walked out of his life leaving him behind feeling empty and broken and suddenly unwilling to do anything worthwhile once again.

* * *

**OK If you read up to here.... I'M SORRY!!!!!! Please don't hate me! I warned you in the beginning... flame if you want.. this chapter sucked so i deserve it... but next chapter will be AWESOME!!!!! I promise.. I swear on the head of my I-pod Jack (named for Jack Sparrow) that i will do better next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

Mackenzie With a Chance of Falling

xStarletx

**A/N: Here we are! Woo! Chapter 13! Don't worry it'll get better, and you're starting to get the pieces put together! Are you excited I'm excited! Review if you think it's going to get better! Btw I will be updating every Monday around 7ish till I finish the story – due to my update schedule! Look for it!**

_Q/A: xxHeadInTheStarsxx: HEY! How is this for the next chapter? I hope it pleased you._

_Sakuita: =( I'm sorry I know this is a long time coming but with any luck this will make things up to ya. Don't hate me, but I promise things will get better starting after this chapter. I promise!_

_Sir. Scruffy: I know it's sad, does this make you feel better?_

_SGB: I'm glad you like it. I hope this is just creative as my other chapters._

_Fluffness: I'm glad last chapter was drama filled, hopefully this is just as drama ridden as the last. Lol thanks for the virtual pastries, they were Yummy. I love Chocolate Lava Cakes, can I have one? That would be awesome!_

_Sarah: Thanks I like doing a good job._

_Cheesyy: This is more! Hope you like it!_

_JUan: I have continued! I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this one too!_

_You're Pretty/Melted Marshamallows: lol I tried to look at your pic but it wouldn't let me, you're going to have to email it to me or something I unno how to get it just yet. I'm glad I made your day. I love your random crazy comments you're like my favorite reviewer, I'm going to be sad when this story is done cuz I'll totally miss you =( lol falling gracefully on your face can be done, I do it all the time. And hyper and icecream equals FUN! Lol hope you like this one._

_Peachie-Trishie: I'm sorry you're heart sank, I don't think this will make your heart float =P But that's ok, I hope you still like it!_

**Disclaimer: Uh, Jann, what's under this patch on my arm. **

… _**uh maybe a tattoo of your favorite person?**_

***rips of gauze***

**Robert Pattison!**

_**Don't you love him?**_

**Yea, but, not that much**

_**It's your birthday present. **_

**IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY!**

_**Oh, opps. **_

Chapter 13

*Three Years Later*

Mackenzie had everything. He had a successful publishing company, a successful water company, the most beautiful falls in the world, all the money he could ever want, the bestest friend ever, but he lacked one thing. His beautiful Mikayla. She still wasn't talking to him, and she was still with that John character and there was nothing he could do about it. Mackenzie didn't trust him with his Mikayla and had McNabb looking for any evidence of foul play but so far his sleuth and found him nothing he could work with.

Not that it would matter, Mikayla wouldn't talk to him, so he became an alcoholic. It numbed the pain

Mikayla didn't want to admit it, but she missed Mackenzie. Yes he had lied to her, yes he was a smug rich bastard, but he was her smug bastard and some part of her still loved him. But he didn't need her, he had his water, the publishing company, and a beautiful rich girl to fill her place. And she had her ranch and John whom she should love and who wasn't going to let her put the engagement off any longer.

Not that it mattered, she wasn't going to remember anything helpful anytime soon nor would Mackenzie ever propose to her. So she busied herself with her new and improved book, so she was a workaholic, it took her mind of Mackenzie.

--

"Ok, how much did you drink?" Trevor asked. He was standing above Mackenzie the sun streamed into what use to be Mikayla's room. Somehow whenever he got completely hammered he ended up in here… which was basically every night. Mackenzie struggled to get up, he was still in the tuxedo he had been wearing last night.

"I unno." He slurred using Trevor's designer pants to pull himself up. Trevor gave him a hand and once Mackenzie was up on his own two feet, Trevor let go. Mackenzie plummeted back down to the floor.

"How bout I just stay down here while you lecture me." Mackenzie offered. Trevor rolled his eyes.

"You're my best friend but this is unhealthy. You need help." Trevor told him. Mackenzie scoffed.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." Mackenzie tried to tell him rolling away from him.

"She's getting married. Mac, in two months." Trevor flat out told him. Mackenzie bolted up.

"Who? You mean Penelope right? Say you mean Penelope." Mackenzie pleaded.

"Nope, Mikayla will be married in two months." Trevor replied. Mackenzie felt as if his world had come crashing down on him once again. It seemed everything was being taken from him these days.

"Come on Mac! Where's the old spirit? Fight for her!" Trevor ordered. Mackenzie turned to him.

"I don't know if I can." Mackenzie whispered, picking himself up again and leaving the room.

--

"I found something interesting Mac." McNabb told him. Mackenzie looked up.

"About my dad?" Mackenzie asked.

"No about John." McNabb cleared up. Mackenzie stopped rifling through his desk to look at him.

"Like what?"

"Like his daddy tried to buy her ranch, and when he didn't suddenly sonny boy got interested in the girl." McNabb told him.

"And what does that mean?"

"I think daddy dearest wants Pretty girl's ranch." McNabb set up. Mackenzie thought her over.

"So he's marrying her for her ranch. Would definitely explain why he was so desperate to get her back." Mackenzie mused.

"Now the question is whether or not he was willing to kill for it?" McNabb asked.

--

She was running for her life, but she had no idea where she was going. Well actually she knew, she was heading for dead man's cliffs and she had no idea why.

"Stop running Mikayla." The voice taunted her. Mikayla tried not to listen to it.

"I will be getting your pretty little ranch. Whether you marry me or not!" The voice taunted. Mikayla tripped and fell. Her attacker was on her in a second his fist collided with her jaw, over and over again.

"You just had to make this difficult." He snarled. Mikayla couldn't quite make out his face. She was struggling to muster the strength to fight him off. It wasn't going so well. His fist her again and this time her struggling stopped completely.

He picked her up in her arms and was carrying towards the falls.

"You should have just given me what I wanted. We could have been happy for those brief few days. You brought this upon yourself you know. Happy swimming." And then she was falling.

Mikayla bolted up in bed holding her head. The dream had gotten more vivid, but what scared her most was that the voice who attacked her was most definitely John.


	15. Chapter 15

Mackenzie With A Chance of Falling

_xStarletx_

**A/N: OMGZ I haven't updated in forever X-X AND LAST CHAPTER WAS SO FRIGGEN SHORT! Ok, well I'm making up for it now. This is a whole THREE PAGES! That's a lot considering I have NO IDEA what's going on. *sigh* However, we are coming close to the end of the story. I just have decide where I'm going to end it and what's going to happen and shit. If you've got any ideas TELL ME! I willz credit you in the chapter I used your ideas in. LOL Please review!**

_Q/A: Peachie-Trishie: Yes there's more info from McNabb and lotsa drama and stuff in this chapter. I promise more info and more closure will come in the next chapter… when I write it =P_

_LivingInImaginary: Yes, I like my cliffhangers. It's the longest huh? Well I have at least two –three more chapters before I end it. I can try to make it longer but I unno if I can. You won'tbe too mad if I end it soonish right? =P Hope not._

_Mac Falls : Well I unno what's gonna happen to John, something awful though. Not too sure. Maybe I will push him off the falls =P But that's a bit repetitive._

_Busy-chasing-cars: WTF! I never gots no link. I needs to give you my email and we'll talk that way. You've forgotten your password to your account again haven't you? =P I actually get asked that a lot it's usually "Venn, how much did you drink?" and then my friends Face palm and are like "You're cut off" lol =P I'm a social alcoholic (not really but it sounds funny) Review and Make me HAPPEH!_

_Republic-Of-Heaven: WOO! MORE DRAMA! Hope you like this one!_

Disclaimer: **Jann whatcha doing?**

_**Drawing.**_

**Oh ok. Drawing what?**

_**Cedric Diggory.**_

**OHH! He was cute *looks at picture* that's not Cedric.**

_**Yes it is.**_

**That's Edward!**

_**Robert Pattinson played an Cedric in the Fourth movie.**_

**Really?**

_**Didn't you see it?**_

**No, Cedric was my favorite character, I didn't want to see him die.**

…

_**We're watching it.**_

**What? No! You can't make me I REFUSE**

***two hours later***

**I hate you**

_**See isn't he cute in that movie**_

**Yea but he dies, why does he have to get attractive and then die? Huh? Why?**

_***sigh* you're hopeless.**_

**(Yes, up until like a few months ago, I had no idea Robert Pattinson actually was Cedric Diggory in the fourth Harry Potter movie, don't ask, rule #7 is Never watch a movie if you didn't like the book)**

Chapter 15: Mackenzie's Alcohol Problem

* * *

Mackenzie paced back and forth in the room that used to house his one true love. He still had her pictures on the wall, he still had the Falls teddy they had made together, he still had the clothes he had bought her. He wanted to still have her.

He took another swig from the tequila bottle and looked at the invitation in his hand. She had the nerve to invite him to the wedding, they hadn't talked in years, and she had invited him to the wedding. Mackenzie took yet another gulp of the harsh alcohol, the liquid burning as it slid down his throat. Mackenzie suppressed a cough.

Mackenzie sat on the bed, he dropped the invitation on the ground and then dropped his head into his one free hand. What was he going to do? He was hopeless without her, but he had no idea how to win her back. There came a soft knock on the door, and Mackenzie groaned in response.

Though he didn't look up, he could tell someone was walking towards him. Soon pair of workman's shoes were visible. Mackenzie still didn't look up.

"What do you want McNabb?" He asked, though it hurt to talk.

"Are you drinking Tequila straight?" McNabb questioned.

"Brilliant deduction. Is that seriously what I've been paying you for?" Mackenzie snarled, standing to address the older man. The detective was quicker than the intoxicated boy though, easily pulling the bottle out of his clumsy fingers. Mackenzie struggled to get the bottle back, but McNabb pushed him back onto the bed.

"You're a disgrace. Look at yourself. If your father could see you now he'd be ashamed." McNabb spat out. He dropped a file on the bed beside Mackenzie.

"You don't know what it's like. I've lost everyone I've ever cared about." Mackenzie defended. McNabb knelt in front of him.

"You haven't lost her yet." He argued. Mackenzie sighed.

"She won't talk to me." Mackenzie near sobbed. McNabb shook his head.

"You're pathetic."

Mackenzie watched him leave. Thinking about what he had just happened. He lay down on the bed and looked up to the ceiling. From his pocket he took out the ring he was going to give to Mikayla. The flawless diamond glinted up at him as if it were taunting him, a pure cute diamond for a pure love.

God, he was pathetic. Mackenzie looked to the invitation. In two months she'd be getting married, he needed to get his act together.

It was fighting time.

* * *

Mikayla fidgeted with her dress, it looked lovely on her but she had pictured a different sort of wedding, and different sort of groom. Mikayla sighed, this was the best she'd ever get.

She hadn't had a dream about the night she lost her memory since she recognized John's voice as her attacker, probably because she didn't want to believe that he could do that to her. So she forced herself to forget it, why would John want to kill her anyways? It's not like she had anything of value, or worth killing over.

Her maid of honor, her apparent best friend, came into the room. She was as hesitant about the wedding as Mikayla was.

"Hey, Keara, do you know how I met John?" Mikayla asked. Keara looked to her, she looked as if she had been crying, Mikayla noticed that she always walked away whenever John and her were together. Maybe she was in love with John, maybe she'd want to take Mikayla's place.

"His accompanied his dad when he came to offer for your ranch. Apparently it was love at first sight, even if you didn't let his dad buy your ranch." Keara snarled. Apparently she didn't believe that anyone could fall in love with Mikayla at first sight. Well Mackenzie had, or at least she'd like to think he had.

But something about that had struck her. John's dad had offered to buy her family's ranch? That had been mentioned in her dream. Her attacker had said that he wanted the ranch, that he'd get it if she was alive or not.

Was this wedding all about her ranch? Why the hell would he want her ranch, it wasn't profitable. Was she missing something?

* * *

Mackenzie had spent a good two hours in the washroom. He hadn't shaved in months, and the process took him at least forty five minutes and he was sporting many cuts to show his efforts.

He had showered away months of gel and cheap cologne, and did his best to style his seriously out of date hair cut. Now all he had to do was get rid of the serious bear gut he had obtained drinking as much as he had so often. So he hired himself a personal trainer and got all the best exercise equipment out there.

After all this was done, and his exercise set for the next day, Mackenzie sat at his father's desk reading over the file McNabb had left. It was his first night sober since Mikayla had walked out him three years ago, his head was killing me.

It was basically a lot of pictures, and papers, useless, meaningless things McNabb had pilfered. It wasn't until he came across a paper that stated a change in will that Mackenzie paused. It was dated less than a week before Mikayla ended up going over his falls. Apparently she had made the John the soul inheritor of every worldly possession she had.

Mackenzie thought this over, what could Mikayla possibly have that John and his father had could want?

_He's the son of an Oil Tycoon… _McNabb's voice echoed in his head. Mackenzie suddenly understood. In a flash he had his cell phone out.

"McNabb, John's father, who is he? Does he have a company near by?" Mackenzie asked.

"Uh, He's Carter Clarington, and yes he's got an office just outside of the town Mikayla's in. Moved there recently actually." McNabb replied.

"Good, I want you to get in there and see if you can find anything about her ranch." Mackenzie ordered.

"That's no mean feat. I don't know how long it'll take me to get in there." McNabb warned

"That's fine, you have two months." Mackenzie told him. McNabb hung up after that, and Mackenzie sat back. If he was right about this, Mikayla was in more danger then he thought.

* * *

**Hey, so I have a standing bet with one of my good friends, and well, if I lose the bet I have to write a Sonny with a Chance fic with my character and Robert Pattinson in it. Of course Sonny and Chad would be getting together, but my OC and Robert would be causing trouble and getting in the way. Tell me if you'd think you'd read that… though if I lose that bet I'mma have to post it anyways -_-" But if I win I may not. Unless some people would be interested in that. Review and tell me!**


	16. Chapter 16

Mackenzie With A Chance Of Falling

_xStarletx_

**A/N: Here we are! Chapter 16! WOO! This story is ALMOST DONE! So Everyone's been asking what the bet was about, so I'll tell you. The bet was basically about who could draw/write faster. I was supposed to write 150 pages before my friend could draw 300. If I lost I would have to write a story with her choice of characters and plot, and if she lost she would have to draw a comic with my choice of character and plot. Now if any of you have been on my Profile page you'll know that I lost set bet and as soon as I'm done with the rough copy of that story I have to post it. It's going to be called ****A Vampire in Chuckle City**** and it involves Robert Pattinson guest staring on So Random, and a character I made up starring on Mackenzie Falls. At the end of this story (which should be in two three chapters) I'm going to be putting up a special chapter after that in which a preview of this story can be read. I expect this story to flop entirely, but it's a bet and I have to do it. If you guys would rather I not put this story preview up on this story then TELL ME NOW! LOL don't forget to review guys! (wow this was super long)**

_Q/A: BlueEyesxx: Yea Beer gut, that's how much he's drinking, but it's not just beer he's drinking vodka and tequila, basically anything that gets him intoxicated. You know drown the sorrows! LOL I unno about him saving her though. Think he should save her or should she die?_

_Sterlingknightismyknight: Here, look, look! It's an UPDATE! Hope you like it. _

_Fluffness: Thank you for the virtual lava cake it MADE MY DAY! LOL Yes john does not deserve a capital letter for he is scum. I unno what's in the ranch… well I do, and everyone finds out next chapter so WOOO! _

_Peachie-Trishie: LOL see Mackenzie has figured it out, but the readers don't get to find out till next chapter! So the more reviews I get the faster I get the next chapter out! So REVIEW!_

Disclaimer: _**Venn? Whatcha watching?**_

**Merlin, look Prince Arthur is HAWT**

_**Hmm…. Ok…. **_

**Why are you smiling Deviously?**

***two weeks later***

_**I GOT YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT!**_

**It's in the trunk of your car?**

_**YES!**_

_*****_**opens trunk***

**Is that an unconscious blonde man?**

_**Not just any unconscious blonde man.**_

**OMG IT'S BRADLEY JAMES! (he plays prince Arthur)**

_**Wait one second though. **_

_***rips open shirt, puts hot wax strip on chest, rips off hair***_

_**There we go! Now he's worthy of your attention**_

**YAY! LOVE YOU JANN!**

**We own nothing. (clearly)**

Chapter 16: Mackenzie's Brush with Death.

* * *

A week before the wedding, Mackenzie sat awaiting McNabb who was more than fashionably late at this point. McNabb had infiltrated the inner workings of the Clarington Oil Company after a month, and had spent the greater part of the last two weeks trying to dig through the company's private files the sneakiest he could.

He had called Mackenzie that afternoon, saying that he had found the case breaking file and had broken his cover to do it. He told Mackenzie he'd be at his house before midnight, and here it was two in the morning and McNabb still wasn't here.

Mackenzie jumped when the phone rang, and then rolled his eyes at his own childishness. He scolded himself for startling so easily and then picked up the phone.

"It's two in the morning McNabb, where are you?" Mackenzie snarled, for really, who else would call him this last at night… or early in the morning?

"Is this Mackenzie?" A voice asked. Mackenzie paused.

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry I thought you were some one –."

"That's alright, we're from the police department, we found your card on the body of one Nathaniel McNabb." The voice on the other line explained.

"Body?"

"He's dead."

Mackenzie let the phone drop a little bit. Dead? But McNabb had just talked to him, he had been fine, he had always seemed so invincible.

"Sir? Are you still there?" The voice called. Mackenzie shook himself loose of his shock.

"Yes, I am."

"I asked if you wanted to come and pick up his effects."

"Yea, sure. How do I get there?"

* * *

The first thing they needed was for Mackenzie to explain his relationship with McNabb, Mackenzie hadn't even known that his first name was Nathaniel. He had to explain that McNabb was a private detective that had always worked for his family, even before Mackenzie was born. He had to explain that he didn't know anything relevant about the man, he barely saw him.

Then they wanted him to identify the body. So Mackenzie was lead down to the morgue where he was staring at a white sheet he didn't really want to see the dead body but before he could tell the coroner to stop he had lifted the sheet and Mackenzie was looking at the white lifeless body of McNabb.

Mackenzie felt his stomach lurch, he put a hand to his mouth.

"Yea, that's him. What killed him?"

"A single gunshot to the back of the head."

"Can I have his effects?"

And thus Mackenzie was lead back up to the office where he was handed an obscene amount of paperwork to fill out. An hour later, the paperwork filled out perfectly, Mackenzie was handed back McNabb's stuff.

"Wait? Is this it?" Mackenzie asked. There wasn't a file among his things.

"Yes. What were you expecting?"

"A file. He said he had a file for me."

"No, there was no file, that was all that was found on him." The cop told him. Mackenzie sighed taking his package of items that didn't belong to him back to his limo. Inside McNabb's coat he found a room key.

"Take me to the Barn lane Motel please." He ordered his driver.

* * *

The Barn Lane Motel was a dingy little place, with what Mackenzie was paying the guy you figured he could have gotten a better place. Mackenzie opened the door to the room and found papers upon papers awaiting him. Mackenzie rifled through them and found that most of them were on his missing father, articles on lost men at sea, found with no memories, of boats found with dead bodies onboard. None looked like his father.

After shifting through the papers, Mackenzie decided to just shove all of them into a bag and take them home and look at them. It was all his stuff anyways, he paid for it didn't he.

As he was sweeping the papers into a bag he found he found a picture. In it was a younger looking McNabb and young child, a girl about the age of 5. She smiled up at McNabb as he smiled down to her. Mackenzie flipped over the picture.

_Emma and Daddy _

Was written on the back. Mackenzie felt his stomach churn again, he had taken a father away from his child, he knew how it felt to lose a father, and this time he was the reason. Mackenzie pocketed the picture, determined to find this little girl and make it up to her somehow.

Mackenzie sat in his father's office once more, the papers he had taken from McNabb sat in two piles, papers about his father, and papers about Mikayla. None seemed to be the file McNabb had taken and seemingly got him killed for.

Mackenzie sat back in his great chair. Clearly there was something about Mikayla's ranch that John's father wanted something worth killing over, but honestly what could it be? There were a million places to get oil, what was so special about Mikayla's ranch?

He had to figure it out, and he had to soon. He couldn't just barge in without any proof what-so-ever. She'd just get mad at him and tell him to leave. Mackenzie just had to find the proof before the wedding, or Mikayla might just loose her life.

* * *

Mikayla fidgeted in her white dress, it looked lovely on her but she was nervous. Did she really want to marry a man she didn't remember loving and hadn't learned to love since she got most of her memory back? Of course she hadn't learn to love him, she was in love with Mackenzie.

But he hadn't come chasing after her like she hoped he would. In fact according to the papers, if you could consider them credible, Mackenzie did nothing but party and drink himself to death. She had hoped that sending him an invite to the wedding would knock some sense into him, but all he did was RVSP for the party, requesting a chicken dinner and a fish dinner and that was that.

Mikayla wondered if she should go through with the wedding, maybe she could get Mackenzie to agree to take her back, but how would she do that out at the altar? The music started and Mikayla jumped, no going back now.

As she began her long decent down the isle she looked around at the few familiar faces.

None of them were Mackenzie's.

* * *

Fashionably late, that was the way to go. Fashionably late, miss the fucking ceremony and drink until they have to pump your stomach out. Mackenzie had already started drinking.

"God damn it Mac, give me the goddamn flask!" Trevor ordered. They were sitting outside Mackenzie's house, Mackenzie took another swig of the bitter brandy.

"Fuck off." He growled.

"Why don't we just crash the ceremony? Steal the bride, whisk her off into the sunset?" Trevor asked. He was Mackenzie's plus one.

"Cause she doesn't love me."

"You do not know that." Trevor argued. Mackenzie took another swig. A UPS truck pulled up into the driveway.

"You expecting a package?" Trevor asked.

"No." Mackenzie mumbled. He pocketed his flask and stood to address the delivery man, he wobbled a bit on his shaky legs but managed to stay standing. He was getting better at the alcoholism thing.

He signed for the package and ripped it open. The box contained a manila folder. Mackenzie took it out and leafed through it. It contained everything about Mikayla's farm including other more important forms and notes. Mackenzie felt his blood run cold as he read some of the documents, orders from John's father. This is what McNabb had died for. He had mailed it to Mackenzie, he must have figured he wouldn't have made it back.

"Come on, we've got what we need." Mackenzie growled heading towards one of his faster cars. Trevor stopped him.

"Dude, you're plastered. I'll drive." He told him, taking the keys from Mackenzie.

"Whatever, just drive fast."

* * *

They were almost at their vows, John looked handsome in his suit, but his smile was strained as he held her hand in front of everyone in the church. Mikayla turned her head to look at the people watching, she still couldn't pick out Mackenzie's face out of all the faces watching them intently. She bit her lip beneath her veil. Behind her Keara was in loud tears.

"Now does anyone have any reason that these two shouldn't be wed?" The priest asked. Mikayla wondered if she should object, she didn't really want to marry John. Maybe she could make things work with Mackenzie. She was going to open her mouth to object when the doors to the church banged open. Mikayla jumped and turned to the door.

"You can't marry him. He's the one that tried to kill you!"

* * *

**GAH I'M SO MEAN! Lol I know a cliffy, don't hate me. The more reviews I get the faster I'll put up the next two chapters. So Review people Review! Tell me what you think should happen, shall I kill Mikayla off? Or will she survive? I unno I can spin it both ways. And tell me what you think bout the whole preview at the end of this story? I won't if you guys don't think it's a good idea. Just thought you guys would like a preview =P**


	17. Chapter 17

Mackenzie with a Chance of Falling

xStarletx

**A/N: Here we are! Chapter 17! You're gonna hate me by the end of this chapter. I know it's short but you'll be happy to know that there are 2 more chapters after this then my lovely little preview chapter for the next story. Are you guys excited? I think It is. Don't you guys worry I've actually finished the entire story so next week I'll post another one for you guys soon so long as you REVIEW people! So Review. **

_Q/A: Harryfan94: I'm glad you like it, Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Hiilani: Glad you think this story's cool. _

_xxLove-Is-Adorablex: I unno, read on and you'll see who was at the door and who I kill off. And cause you want to read the preview I'm putting it up for you. Hope you don't hate me to much after this chapter. _

_BlueEyesxx: You find out who I kill off at the end of this chapter, and yea Mackenzie got in shape in the last couple of chapters, so he's all sexy now! WOO! Tell me what you think about this chapter!_

_Fan of the Toons: OMG you totally guess what I had written for the next chapter! I was like =O How did you KNOW? LOL hope you like the chapter you totally guessed, but it ends a little different then you expected. DON'T HATE ME!_

Disclaimer: **Whatcha doing Venn**

_**Watching Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theif**_

**I thought you didn't like that movie**

_**No I liked the movie, but the books are better**_

**So why are you watching it**

_**Cause Luke is pretty**_

**You're weird you know that**

_**You're mean you know that**_

**Don't make me hit you, you Greek freak**

_**I repeat. YOU'RE MEAN!**_

Chapter 17: Mackenzie's Last Chance.

* * *

Mackenzie strode down the isle, holding the manila folder under his arm, behind him Trevor trailed after him, he was there for support.

"Back of Mackenzie, you're just upset cause I won the girl." John growled. Mikayla moved towards Mackenzie, he stopped just short of the altar steps, he looked up to her, he was swallowing over and over again his eyes looked watery as he took in her appearance. Mikayla lifted up her veil.

"You look beautiful." He murmured.

"Mac, more pressing issues…" Trevor reminded him.

"Ah, yes. Here this whole folder explains everything." Mackenzie said, handing her the folder. "Turns out you're ranch is worth something. It can't grow grazing grass because the millions and millions of dollars with of oil on your land is seeping up to the surface and killing the grass. That's why Clarington wanted your ranch. It's why he sent John to seduce you."

"So she has lots of oil that we want, it doesn't mean I'd try to kill her. Mikayla darling, he just wants to drive a wedge between us."

"The email, this one here." Mackenzie pointed out, "You broke off the engagement with John, you caught him cheating on you with your best friend, his father ordered him to get rid of you. With you dead they could get the land in a year or so."

He watched John's shocked face as Mikayla read over the email."

"What did you do John, sneak up on her, beat her up a bit, a girl half your size and then drop her off that cliff. I bet you thought she wouldn't survive. She'd wash up in a week an unrecognizable body."

"No, he hit me, stunned me and beat me, I tried to fight but he kept hitting me. Then he put me in the car, but I got out, I ran, he beat me some more then he picked me up and dropped me over the cliff." Mikayla whispered. Mackenzie was shocked.

"I remember now. I didn't want to marry you, I didn't love you, I wanted your money to save my ranch and when I caught you cheating on me with Keara gave me every excuse to cut you out of my life." Mikayla snarled. John grabbed Mikayla roughly, he pulled out a gun and pointed it to her head.

"You stupid bitch, you should have stayed dead." He growled. Mackenzie put his hands up, he watched the two of them carefully, he took a hesitant step forward.

"Stop John, you don't want to hurt her."

'Oh I don't? You stay where you are, put the folder on the ground or I'll blow your girl's brains out." John warned. Mackenzie did as he was told.

"Keara babe, go get that folder." John ordered. Keara did as she was told, stooping down to pick up the folder. As she bent down Mikayla kicked her, hard, sending her flying. Mackenzie hurdled over the falling body running at John. John cocked the gun and the blast echoed through the air. Mass pandemonium broke out, the guests fled for the doors, but Mikayla's wide eyes were on Mackenzie

Mackenzie dropped to the ground, and lay motionless a pool of blood forming around him.

"NO MACKENZIE!" Mikayla screamed.

"Shut up!" John growled shaking her lightly. He put the gun back to her head, she could feel the smooth and cool metal tip. Tears leaked out of her eyes. Her beloved Mackenzie gunned down, shot right before her eyes, trying to save her.

"You're a murderer! A monster! Mackenzie get up!" Mikayla pleaded, she struggled against John. A war cry was heard and Trevor launched himself at John. He took Mikayla down with him, but let her crawl away from them as he pummeled John in the face over and over again.

Mikayla ran to Mackenzie's side, she rolled him over and lifted him, resting his head on her lap. He coughed a little a blood spattered on her white dress, she didn't care.

"You… ok?" He asked. Mikayla ripped her veil off and pressed it to the wound in Mackenzie's shoulder. He grunted in pain as she applied pressure.

"Yes, and so are you, you will be. You hear me!" Mikayla whispered.

"I should have just told you, but I was so foolish, so stupid." Mackenzie started, cutting out to cough up more blood, "I love you Mikayla."

More tears fell from Mikayla's eyes, Mackenzie was crying now too.

"I love you to Macattack." She smiled, she leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Mikayla noticed something sparkling by his hand. She moved aside his fingers and found a diamond ring looking up at her.

"I want you to wear it, and think of me." Mackenzie whispered. Mikayla stripped off the ring John gave her, throwing it towards Keara's unconscious body and then slipped the new one on. She smiled through her tears and showed him, and he smiled as well.

"You're everything I needed to become a better person. You showed me that I could still love and feel and for that I thank you. I only wish I had more time." Mackenzie broke off into painful coughs.

"Don't talk like that, we'll have plenty of time you and I. You can spoil me rotten all you want." Mikayla offered. Mackenzie smiled.

"You're my world, I'm just happy to be in your arms once more."

And with that Mackenzie's eyes slid shut, leaving Mikayla alone in the church except for the unconscious bodies of John and Keara, and Trevor who was crying beside Mackenzie's body. With sirens going off outside.

Mikayla was numb to all of it. She merely stared down into her perfect Mackenzie's face knowing that he had loved her, right to his last dying breath, as much as she loved him.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's not the END! Review and tell me what you thought and soon you'll be able to read the next chapter! Don't hate me too much guys! Review and it will get BETTER!**


	18. Chapter 18

Mackenzie With A Chance of Falling

xStarletx

**A/N: WOO! Chapter 18. Ok So I got a lot of reviews that were a lot like "OMG YOU KILLED HIM YOU BITCH!" And I was like =S Woooooaaaahhhhhh Calm down. But here's the next chapter, hopefully it will make you feel better. Remember there's one more chapter after this one, so the Epilogue basically then after the Epilogue I'll be posting the preview of that story I promised. Ok? Be happy! And REVIEW! Get me to 100!**

_Q/A: Sterlingknightismyknight: AH! It's not the end! Read this chapter! It will make you happeh! And Mackenzie got shot cause this is like a soap opera! It's not dramatic unless someone gets SHOT! Hopefully this will make you feel better. _

_Sakuita: I'm sure Mackenzie returns your love….. I think… who knows. This chapter will make you happy! _

_Harryfan94: Don't worry, there are always days we're too lazy to log in. Here's the next update! Enoy!_

_Carmel: I'm glad you love my story. This chapter will make you happy! Don't forget to review!_

_Ryoma Ikuto Fenton__: You do realized there's more then 4 chapters right? But thanks for pressing the Pretty Button! _

_Rachella004 is 2 lazy 2 log in: What aren't you gonna be reading here? I have a feeling you won't like this chapter as much. But I can't please everyone! Hope you still review to tell me you hate my ending. _

Disclaimer: **Hey Venn…. Whoa! What's on your face?**

_**It's a sun burn Jann, Get over it. **_

**But it doesn't look like a sunburn!**

_**Fine! I faceplanted when I was tubing this weekend. **_

… **BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

_**I hate you**_

**You look so STUPID!**

_**I'm going to go melt your X-box games**_

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….. wait what?**

Chapter 18: Mackenzie's Funeral

* * *

Mackenzie of course didn't die, the pain had merely gotten to him and he had blacked out. Had Mikayla paid attention she could have heard his low staggering breaths as he sucked them in through partially open bloodied lips. The paramedics knew immediately that he was actually alive and fixed him up the best they could and then rushed him to the hospital.

Trevor drove Mikayla to the hospital and when they got there they found out that Mackenzie had gone in for surgery. I'd like to say that something dramatic happened while in the surgery, like Devon was actually the surgeon and attempted to kill Mackenzie only to be thwarted by Trevor or something like that, but Mackenzie's routine operation was smoothly and he came out still shot and unconscious, but at least he'd live.

During all this time, Mikayla had to make statements to the police, John, Keara and John's father a all been arrested, John for attempted murder on two separate accounts, and Keara and John's father for assisting a murder and conspiring to murder. Trevor had been smart enough to pick up the entire file folder on the way out of the church and had submitted it to the police as evidence.

Mikayla was also approached by another oil company who was willing to buy her land for a hefty price and she would still be able to keep the ranch house. Which Mikayla gladly accepted, knowing she could just move her property elsewhere now that she had the money to just pick up her ranch house and move it somewhere else.

So Mikayla stayed by Mackenzie's side determined to stay awake till he woke up, but of course she was exhausted and soon she was asleep, dreaming of Mackenzie and the life they could have together.

And what a life it would be.

* * *

When Mackenzie awoke he could feel the dull throbbing in his shoulder even under the thick blanket of fog that was no doubt an unfeasible amount of pain medication. He slowly turned his head, though it hurt to do so and saw his beloved Mikayla sitting across from him, a warm feeling spread throughout his body making the pain less noticeable. She was there, she was ok, and she looked beautiful, even if she looked like a zombie bride with blood all over her white dress… or maybe she looked like a derange ax-murderer bride? What did it matter she was his blood spattered bride, and no one else's.

She shifted in her chair, no doubt uncomfortable and Mackenzie longed to go to her and pull her to his side, the pain in his shoulder, which sharply reminded him that he had been shot, stopped him when he attempted to move. Mackenzie groaned as he flopped down to the pillows, stupid John, stupid bullet, stupid pain meds not working! Mackenzie took his time stuck in his hospital bed to assess his situation and remember what happened.

That bastard John had put a gun to Mikayla's head, Mackenzie had forfeited the folder McNabb had lost his life for to save Mikayla. Then a scuffle broke out and he had been shot, then he told Mikayla the one thing he had been dying to tell her since she had woken up… and she had said she loved him back.

Mackenzie's cheeks flushed, the blood on her dress was his, he had been coughing and sputtering it everywhere as he confessed his undying love her, certain he was going to die that minute and he couldn't go out without her knowing the truth… he was going to die regardless what did he have to lose? Mackenzie wondered what happened to the ring he had gotten her, he had it in his hand when the scuffle had broken out, he had been fingering it for good luck.

Try as he might he couldn't remember what happened after she said 'I love you too', he was certain something else happened, he was certain he had some sort of conversation with her but he couldn't for the life of him remember what the hell he had said. Mackenzie wondered where his suit went, he wondered when Mikayla would get up, he wondered why the hospital had given him this crappy blanket? He was a VIP guest, he was Mackenzie, he should be lying in silk not blue polyester and cotton blend.

He grumbled to himself making a mental note to bitch at the nurse for his lack of quality bedding and treatment when he heard the sound of someone groaning other than him. Mackenzie glanced around if he was sharing a room with someone he'd be throwing the hugest hissy fit this hospital had ever seen, it would be a whole broad way musical.

Instead Mikayla sat up a little straighter and began to stretch out the kinks of sleeping in an uncomfortable hospital chair. Another thing the nurses would be hearing about, they couldn't give her a bed to sleep in? He was constantly buying tickets to the Hospital benefits and they couldn't give him anything? He was going to complain to all the right people, they weren't getting another cent of his money. Damn money grubbers.

She stared at him sleepily, she smiled dreamily and Mackenzie smiled back, the drugs were getting stronger again he was slowly submitting to them. She took too long to wake up, even now she was still waking up. She stared at him for a while.

"Morning Macdaddy." She yawned. Mackenzie smiled, back to the nicknames, he LOVED it. She got up and moved towards the washroom, she shut the door behind her. Seconds later the door flung open.

"Mackenzie you're awake!" She cried rushing towards him. Mackenzie smiled at her.

"How do I look?" He teased. "Awful?"

"Not as bad as I do."

"Baby I need you to do something for me." Mackenzie whispered.

"Of course. Anything."

"I need you to find someone for me." Mackenzie told her. Mikayla pulled her seat closer to him, a smile on her face.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Mackenzie, with his arm in a sling, and Mikayla on his other good arm stood outside a cemetery. He found that Mikyala was the best accessory, she went with any outfit and suited every and any mood he was in.

"I don't know if I can do this." Mackenzie whispered. Mikayla squeezed his arm affectionately.

"I'm right here to help you." She promised him. Mackenzie smiled to her and led her inside. A few moments walking through the cemetery brought them to a funeral party. Mackenzie waited for the pretty blonde lady in an unflattering black dress

"Emma, hi I'm Mikayla I talked to you on the phone." Mikayla introduced. The small blonde smiled.

"Yes, I remember thank you for coming." Emma thanked. Mikayla moved into hug her.

"This is Mackenzie. He's the one that wanted to talk to you." Mikayla told her, she nudged Mackenzie forward. Mackenzie offered a shaky smile.

"Hello, I'm Mackenzie, but you already knew that." Mackenzie murmured, Emma smiled.

"No need to be nervous."

"Your father worked for me. He was my personal private detective. I'm the one that sent him on that last mission, the … uh… one that got him killed." Mackenzie admitted. He caught Mikayla rolling her eyes, so that wasn't the best way to tell her, he shouldn't have done this.

"Ok? I don't understand…" Emma replied shakily, she shook her head as if to clear her head from troubling thoughts.

"Not that I was trying to get him killed. No I didn't want that, if I knew they were going to kill him I wouldn't' have sent him. I'm not that stupid. I'm going to walk away." Mackenzie moved to turn away, Emma turned and grabbed him.

"Wait, is that it? That's what you came here to tell me, that you're the reason my father is dead?"

"No, uhm yes, that's part of it. Not really though. Here this is for you." Mackenzie told her, he handed her a check.

"It's not going to replace your father, and that's not what I'm trying to do. But I do know that he was saving up for your upcoming wedding, and that should be enough to cover the wedding and the honeymoon and you might have some left over."

"You're giving me money?"

"Well it's part of his wages, I was going to give him a bonus anyways." Mackenzie replied.

"Thank you." Emma cried wrapping her arms around him, "I know you paid for the funeral too, and don't worry I never once blamed you. My father always did whatever he wanted."

She pulled away from Mackenzie and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Looks like you're forgiven." Mikayla whispered. Mackenzie wrapped his arm around her, she molded to him and he smiled at the contact.

"Everything it right in my world. I've gotten everything I could ever want. Speaking of which…. Since you're wearing that ring, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee?" Mikayla teased.

"Ok." Mackenzie replied dropping to one knee in front of her. He took her hand in his and looked into her watering brown eyes. She was chewing on her red lip watching him carefully, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I love you Mikayla, I've always loved you, I loved you the moment they brought you into my house. I want to be with you forever and always. Please make me happy and say yes to being my wife." Mackenzie pleaded.

"Yes." Mikayla cried. Mackenzie launched himself at his now fiancé. He kissed her fully on the mouth. She was his, finally irrefutably his, and that was all he needed to make his life complete.

* * *

**SIKE! I bet you all thought Mackenzie was dead! But he's NNNNOOOOTTTT! That amused me greatly. I feel like I've written an whole soap opera. Now remember, Two more chapters left, the Epilogue and the Preview! So review! The more you review the faster I'll post the next bits! Hope this made all you Mackenzie fans HAPPEH!**


	19. Chapter 19

Mackenzie With A Chance of Falling

xStarletx

**A/N: WOO! This story is OFFICALLY finished! WOOOOOO! Well I'd like to thank everyone who stuck through with me till the end and who didn't give up even when I stopped posting. I Hope that this story pleases you and that you tell your friends about it and reread it when you feel like reading something corny and cheesy and entirely too dramatic. Unfortunately the ending isn't too dramatic, and it's short and I'm sorry. Like I promised The preview chapter is right after this one, take a look-see and tell me what you think, tell me if you think it sucks (cause I do but I have no choice but to post it) or if you think it's awesome. Thanks for getting me to 104 reviews! And just thanks for being AWESOME readers! **

_Q/A: Sir Scruffsalot: Too lazy huh? I'm forgiven huh? I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like my last chapter too!_

_Rachella004: Oh! You weren't going to read on…. BUT YOU DID ANYWAYS! I'm glad you liked it, I think it was a great ending, hopefully you like this chapter too and possibly that preview I've got right after this. I hope to see you reviewing on some of my other stories too! God knows I've got a gabillion of them! Can't post anymore new ones till I finish at least 5 of my existing stories! Thanks for Reviewing!_

_Veeheart914: and I heart you for Reviewing! Hope you like this ending as well. _

_xxLove-Is-Adorablexx: I'm glad you found that chapter fantastic. Hopefully this one is even more fantastic! I apparently got everyone when I said Mackenzie was really dead, but no Mikayla is just stupid and couldn't tell that he was still breathing. But hey everyone comes back to life in a soap opera, that's why they RULE!_

_Sakuita: Nope no sequel, I have another story, that Sonny with a Chance related, that I have to post cause I lost a bet, the preview to it is the chapter after this. I'm glad that chapter made you happy, this chapter is going to make you even happier! Hope I didn't disappoint you with the lack of a sequel =(. _

**Disclaimer: So Venn what's going on you're crying. Do I have to kill some one?**

_**It's not that Jann, I've finished this fanfiction and we still haven't taken over the world. **_

**You still want to do that?**

_**I'd like to own something. **_

**Aw Venn, here you can own this.**

_**What's this?**_

**It's a lunch box with Robert Pattinson on it. **

_**WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT THAT?**_

**Fine I'll keep it!**

_***sigh*…. *sniff***_

**Uh… Venn?**

_**Yes Jann?**_

**I got ya something.**

_**Is it Robert Pattinson related?**_

**No.**

_**Ok. What is it?**_

**Here *hands over a Sterling Knight bookmark***

_**A Sterling Knight bookmark for my collection?**_ (Damn straight I collect bookmarks)

**Yea I made it myself. **

_**Aw thank you**_

***hugs***

**Now let's go take over the world! **

Chapter 19: Mackenzie's Happy Ending.

* * *

-Epilogue-

"If anyone here who has reason to believe that these two shouldn't be marry speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest rung out. Mackenzie turned his radiant smile to the crowd watching him. No one said a single thing, just like he expected, seeing as he refused to invite Penelope to this grand affair, Devon unfortunately had to be there, he was partially family after all. Across from him, holding his hands tightly was Mikayla in a Vivian Westwood dress. She had a tiny circlet made of real diamonds holding her silken veil in place, looking every bit the regal queen she was.

Or course no one stood up and the priest continued.

"Now without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Mackenzie smiled so brightly he thought his jaw would break, he brought his bride closer and kissed her fully, barely being able to believe that she was finally his wife, his companion for life. He led her down the aisle with everyone clapping and congratulating them. He pulled her into the car that would take them to the reception.

He turned to his new bride, smiling happily at her, he leant in to kiss her again.

"I can't believe you're finally mine." He breathed to her. Mikayla frowned.

"Mackenzie." Mikayla growled.

"I mean mine as in no one else's not sharing, I never wanted to own you, I just want you to be with me." Mackenzie explained. Mikayla kissed him solidly.

"I love being yours."

* * *

After the very large reception, Mackenzie lead the his new wife to the dock. She had a blind-fold over her eyes, he already had everything they need packed, and they had both change out of their wedding clothes.

"Mackenzie where are you taking me?" She asked happily.

"You'll see, watch your step." Mackenzie ordered. He held her hand as he lead her down the stairs and onto his luxurious yacht.

"Ok, open them!" Mackenzie cried excitedly. Mikayla pulled her blindfold off and looked around.

"What's this? You're boat? I've been on it before, remember?"

"No this is a new boat." Mackenzie told her, handing her the bottle of champagne. "It's your wedding present."

"You bought me a boat?"

"I named her Mikayla's Falls." Mackenzie told her. He looked back up to her and saw that she was crying.

"You don't like it? Of course you don't, this was stupid, I'm sorry." Mackenzie apologized. Mikayla rushed to him wrapping her arms around him.

"You are just plain perfect. I love it! Do I get to smash the bottle now?" Mikayla asked. Mackenzie kissed her again, and this time didn't stop. The bottle dropped out of Mikayla's hand, and neither cared, Mackenzie accidently banged her head on the low door attempting to get her below deck, and though he was very apologetic he didn't get much of an apology out. Mackenzie moaned against his wife lips and collapsed just before reaching the bed.

As they exercised their marital rights, having not even made it to the bed, MacTeddy and Fallsbear watched on. They were the perfect matching set. Just like their owners and this time, they wouldn't be separated. Ever again.

* * *

**Alright you guys, I'm sorry this is so short! I hope you like it anyways. I've added the preview chapter with this one, so review on this chapter then go to the preview right after. Sound good? Feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks for being Awesome you guys! I love you lots and lots. If you feel like talking message me sometimes I love hearing from Readers and love making new friends! Thanks again everyone!**


	20. Preview!

Vampire in Chuckle City

xStarletx

_A/N: Here we are guys! The PREVIEW! I hope you like it! This is the full chapter 1. I think it's hilarious, I hope you find it hilarious too. Look for this story It'll be coming out soonish!_

Disclaimer: (OMG This is the last one of these I'm going to be doing!)

**How's that story coming Venn?**

_**Which story?**_

**The one you have to write cause you lost that bet. **

_**Oh. That one. I'm almost finished it.**_

**How many chapters is it?**

_**Five. I'm putting a preview up now. **_

**Five? Five? Only five?**

_**Uh… Yeah?**_

**Write more. **

_**What why?**_

**Cause I said so?**

_**Go terrorize Russia!**_

**Fine I will**

_**Fine!**_

**Fine!**

_**Good!**_

**Good!**

**(I own nothing)**

Chapter 1

* * *

Sonny's curly brown hair twitched back and forth as she paced. She had an excited smile plastered to her face, her brown eyes sparkled with adoration and she stared lovingly into a pair of red eyes that should have been his. But no, Chad sat left disregarded and forgotten as Sonny and Tawni freaked about their co-star for the next week.

Chad had been in need of cheering up, the only reason why he even sough Sonny out in the prop house was cause one smile from her made him feel better, but he hadn't gotten anything but an absent hello and the random comment every now and then, but largely he was ignored for the poster of this year's hottest Vampire. The worst thing was that he couldn't even be angry, cause even this excited over some other guy Sonny was cute, and Chad liked watching her. Even if the person she should have been getting all excited over was him.

"I can't believe this years' hottest Vampire is going to be costarring on So Random! With us!" Sonny cried, she had grabbed onto Tawni's arm and jumped a little bit. Tawni squealed and jumped with her.

"I Know! He's so dreamy, with those amber eyes!"

"I bet his eyes sparkle like a million… uh… ambers! And those fangs! TO DIE FOR!" Sonny cried. Chad growled and shook his head.

"You realize that he's not a real vampire? He just plays one!" Chad cried, he hoped he had burst their bubble, but once again he was just shrugged off.

"Oh we know that, he's just so… uh… Tawni what's the word for his vampireness?" Sonny asked.

"HAWT!" Tawni cried. Chad scowled, this wasn't helping his already sour mood. Truth be told he was nervous and antsy himself, but not in the good way. He jumped whenever his phone went off dreading the inevitable text. Chad didn't know if he could take Sonny's stupid obsession with that stupid vampire and he definitely couldn't take waiting anymore. He half wished his worst nightmare would just hurry up and take over so he could get this stupid week over with.

And his wish was granted.

K. Berkley

_I'm here._

Chad sighed, he glanced at Sonny as he got up, she probably wouldn't even notice if he left right now. he looked at his phone again.

"I gotta go." Chad murmered, as he expected Sonny's farewell was disinterested. Chad left sighing to himself. Well his worst nightmare had just came true and the mistress of this hellish weekend was someone he thought he'd never have to see again, and was coincidentally waiting for him back at the falls.

* * *

Sonny sighed wistfully at the poster propped up in front of her. That brown hair that pale, pale skin, those glowing amber eyes and those red plump kissable lips. He was so… what's the word… PERFECT!

"I can't wait till he gets here!" Tawni sighed, she also harbored a bit of a starstruck crush on this vampire. Truthfully, though this Vampire was very attractive, she had someone else in mind. At least this guy took her mind off of the other guy who clearly wasn't interested her, and even if he was they could never be together. Sonny sighed and looked back at the picture, she reminded herself that her fictional Vampire would be here soon, and suddenly she was happy again.

'I know, He's so hawt, I think I'll faint when I meet him!" Sonny agreed.

"I know I have that affect on most girls, but if you could please refrain from going unconscious upon clapping eyes with me I'd greatly appreciate it. I don't feel like dealing with swooning women today." A deep British voice announced. Tawni and Sonny turned and there he was, standing at their door way.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ROBERT PATTINSON!" Tawni screamed, she screamed and bounced up and down, then promptly passed out. Robert sighed, staring down at her. Sonny stepped over Tawni's limp body, she pulled a blanket off the couch and dropped it over Tawni.

"Ignore her." Sonny told him chuckling nervously. She took a few more steps forward as Robert took a few more steps in, the met in the middle right in front of the couch.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here." Sonny sighed. She took in his messy appearance, either he really didn't care what he looked like or he was trying for the messy look. He was unshaven and his hair was sticking up in odd places, there were bags under his surprisingly blue eyes and his clothes looked like they had been in a pile of other dirty clothes and Robert hadn't been bothered to iron them, or have someone iron them for him. But he still looked attractive, even if his kissable lips were as red as in the picture nor were they set in a serious scowl, nor attractive grim, but a sad dropping frown.

"Uh, won't you sit down?" Sonny offered indicating to the couch. Robert looked to the couch as if it would bite him and then sat down. Robert didn't just sit down, he flung himself down, sinking into the green cushions, throwing his head back so it rested on the back of the couch and then starred with a forelorn look on his handsomely scruffed up face to the ceiling. Sonny was mildly confused. This guy was nothing like the poster. She thought he'd be more…. Charismatic.

"So, uh, you're, uh…. Who are you again?" Robert asked, sitting up and looking to Sonny. He leant forward his hand folded together resting between his knees. Sonny smiled, now this was more like it.

"I'm Sonny, Sonny Monroe." She introduced, she offered a hand to shake. Robert stared at it, as if it too could bite him, before taking it and shaking it.

"it's nice to meet you, and we're doing a – uh – comedy sketch together?" Robert asked.

"Uh. Yea? Didn't you're agent tell you?"

"I didn't ask for details, just wanted work." Robert replied, he leant back against the sofa again, his eyes traveled up to the ceiling once again.

"What you didn't want a break from all that filming you just had to do?" Sonny asked. Robert turned to her, she grimaced, she no doubt sounded like some obsessed fan.

"No. I didn't." he replied.

"Why not?"

"Bloody hell you ask a lot of questions!" Robert suddenly cried. Sonny's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. Robert looked to Tawni, who hadn't moved since she had passed out.

"I was just wondering! God you're in a mood today!" Sonny growled. Robert sighed and sat forward again, once again folding his hands and resting them between his knees. He looked to them as if they could solve all his problems.

"I'm sorry. I've… just got a lot on my mind. That's all." Robert confided. Sonny immediately softened, the poor guy was having a rough time. Maybe he didn't have anyone to talk to like Sonny did.

"Hey! It's ok. You can tell me." Sonny offered. Robert turned to her a skeptical look on his face.

"No. It's alright. Really." Robert declined. Sonny wasn't about to let this go so easily.

"No seriously! Being on So Random is like having your own little comedy family. We all listen to each other's problems here. You're going to be on So Random this week, and we want you to feel like you're part of the family. You could tell me anything Robert. Honestly you could." Sonny tried to encourage. Robert seemed to perk up a little bit. No doubt the prospect of getting his huge problem off of his chest was a benefit. His eyes glanced to Tawni who looked a lot like a body in a morgue the way she was lying under that blanket.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she won't wake up unless you say her name." Sonny waved off. Robert looked to her again, he looked worried, like he didn't know if he could trust her, but she could also tell that he wanted that weight of his shoulders. He didn't want to suffer in silence anymore.

"I would need you to keep this a secret. No one else knows about this." Robert whispered. Sonny nodded and leant forward.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend. I'm not exactly taking it the best." Robert admitted.

"You broke up with Kristen Steward?" Sonny gushed. Robert hushed her.

"No, that was a publicity thing, her and I are just good friends. I was dating someone else. She wanted to keep it a secret, cause the media has this tendancy of taking everything she does and either twisting it or blowing it out of proportions. But after two years of sneaking around and not telling anyone and code names and midnight meetings I wanted something a little less evasive." Robert explained. Sonny hmmed and motioned for him to continued. So her celebrity heart throb was hooked on someone else. Fine by her, she was hooked on someone else too. A very frustrating someone else. She wondered how Tawni would handle the news… then again she couldn't tell Tawni…. But the mental picture popping up in Sonny's head was hilarious.

"I was feeling like she was ashamed of me, we could never go anywhere public together, I always ended up going to premiers with someone else like Kristen or on my own, and she'd be there with some piece of eye candy she swore she never cared about and was only pretending for the camera. But I was still jealous, come on I'm Robert Pattinson, who wouldn't want to be seen with me? So I told her that either we went public with our relationship or we were over. And now we're over." Robert finished. Sonny thought over the story, it sort of sounded like this other celebrity had dumped him. Even if he hadn't realized this Robert was much more upset about the loss of this girlfriend then Sonny had previous thought.

"Two full years of hiding! Pretending I didn't care that she was being seen with random guys, pretending like I was ok with the way things were. Well good riddance I say! I couldn't care less if she were to show up right now! I'd laugh right in her face and tell her I'm better off without her!" Robert cried, standing up.

From the hall way came the sound of a melodic female voice singing some undistinguishable song. Robert dropped back to the couch, throwing his head into his hands, his fingers disappeared into his mass of brown tangles and began to pull at the locks. No wonder his hair was sticking up oddly he was practically tearing it out.

"God! What can't I stop hearing her voice?' Robert sobbed.

"No I hear that too." Sonny told him. Robert's head whipped up, his eyes wide. He stood up just as a lively brunette tore into the room, with Chad in tow. She wore a pair of nice designer jeans that she could wiggle around in and a low cut lacy top beneath a tight Capri sweater. Dancing with her as she sung her lively turne was Chad, who didn't look like he was enjoying the situation in the least.

"Kim! Will you please STOP. THAT." Chand ordered. Sonny, who hadn't managed to get a good glimpse of the girl's face, seeing as she entered the room butt first and was still facing Chad who was facing Sonny, had noticed that Robert was attempting to smooth out his hair and his clothes. As if that could help him.

"Well if you didn't want to dance with me Dylan, you shouldn't have handcuffed me to you." She chided, the beat from her music player could be heard clearly. Chad growled, but his face brightened a little when he saw Sonny starring at him. He had handcuffed the girl to himself? Really?

"Hey Sonny this is -." Chad try to introduce but was interrupted by a loud yawn and then another loud shriek.

"Oh! My! God! You're Kimberly Berkley! The singer song writer!" Tawni cried, finally awake! Sonny beamed a famous Singer Song writer here? She noticed that Robert was look fussy, he was chewing on his lower lip The brunette turned around, she had a small oval like face with bit porcelain doll brown eyes, perfectly sculpted eyebrows and an even more perfect nose, and a smile that would have charmed the petals off of a rose bud. Her smiled faded instantly when she spotted Robert. Sonny turned to him and saw a deep scowl on his face.

"What are **YOU **doing here?' She asked, pointing to him. Chad's hand flew up when Kimberly pointed, proving that he really had handcuffed her to him. Now why would he have gone and done that for? That seemed pretty stupid.

"What are you doing here?' Robert countered.

"I asked you first!" Kimberly cried.

"I asked you second!" Robert snarled.

"That doesn't matter!"

"You don't matter!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"You don't make any -." Robert started but she cut him off.

"Spare me Mr. Dramatic. I'm costarring on Mackenzie Fall's this week. My agents thought it would be great to see me participating and supporting my new boyfriend's career." Kimberly announced.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Robert cried.

"Dylan here is my new boyfriend, that's why!" Kimberly cried.

"Boyfriend?" Robert and Sonny cried together, as they shot quizzical glances at one another, both surprised by the other's outburst. Chad turned surprised eyes to Kimberly who glared back.

"That's right, Dylan and I are back together." Kimberly declared. Sonny was hurt. Chad had just been there, he hadn't said a thing. She had sort of thought that they were getting better, that he might have come around and become a halfway decent person.

Beside her Robert was livid, he was seeing red, he was seeing spots. He was seeing RED SPOTS! His hands balled into fists, he felt like pummeling the living daylights out of that blonde twig.

"You said he wasn't your type, you said weren't his. For Godsake YOU LEFT HIM FOR ME!" Robert yelled. Chad turned accusing eyes to Kimberly who gave him a sheepish shrug. Chad opened his mouth but Kimberly put her finger to his lips.

"It's in the past." She told him and then turned back to Robert who was shaking with anger.

"Well early that was a mistake." Kimberly snarled with as much venom as she could muster.

"Well I'm dating, uh… Sonny here. I'm also uh… co staring on So Random. Seems our agents had the same idea!" Robett replied hastily, he wrapped an awkward arm around sonny's shoulders. She looked to Robert shocked, my God he was desperate.

"Whoa? What now? how long was I out for?" Tawni cried.

"You just met the guy!" Chad complained.

"Rebound much?" Kimberly teased.

"Oh and he's not?" Robert challenged.

"And how do you know that I didn't leave you for him?" Kimberly asked.

"Cause I broke up with you!" Robert growled, his eyes darkening with rage, his grip on Sonny's shoulder was becoming painfully tight. She wondered if he was leaving marks.

"No. You gave me an ultimatum and I didn't choose you." Kimberly explained darkly, she had taken a step towards him dragging a very hesitant Chad with her. He stared wide eyed at Robert who was a bit taller than him and much taller than Kimberly. Chad definitely didn't look like he wanted to take Robert on. Lucky for Sonny though, Robert let go of her to take a few deliberate steps towards Kimberly.

"Yea and so what? You were a horrible girlfriend!" Robert growled. Chad tried to take a step back, Kimberly who was still squaring off with Robert who was at least three heads taller then her, half facing him and half turned away.

"Yea? Well you're a terrible actor!" Kimberly cried. Everyone present gasped including Robert.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a lousy singer!" Robert challenged. Everyone gasped again, including Kimberly who stomped her foot.

"Yea! Well you look like a hobo!"

"You're outfits never match!"

"You're such a demanding whiner!"

"You're an aggravating old hag!"

For a moment they glared at each other and then declared together.

"I'm so glad we broke up!"

"Come on Dylan we're leaving!" Kimberly ordered, pulling Chad away from the whole scene. Chad shot Sonny an uncharacteristically apologetic look before Kimberly dragged him out of view.

"Yeah! Well don't bother coming back, cause I never wanna see you again!" Robert called long after she had disappeared. He walked back to the couch and sunk down. He put his head in his hands again, he was shaking. Sonny sat down beside him, how was she going to compete with a superstar singer? Especially one Chad had dated before, clearly she knew a thing or two more about him in order to get them back together, Sonny could barely get Chad to be nice to her.

"I'm sorry Sonny, it's just, I know Kim. Right now she's in her mean mode. She's dating Chad to hurt me and I didn't want her to think that she actually could hurt me. I didn't mean to drag you into all of this." Robert apologized. Sonny sighed.

"It's fine. I've been dragged into much worse than this." Sonny admitted. Suddenly Nico and Grady came in with excited grin's on their face.

"You're never going to believe this!" Nico cried.

"We just met Kimberly Berkley! She let me get a picture with her!" Grady cried.

"And she signed my chest!" Nico cried lifting up his shirt. Sonny and Robert turned to them, they were standing behind the couch. Robert's eyes had begun to water again.

"She is so HAWT! Do you think we stand a chance?" Grady asked Nico. Before he could even answer, Robert broke out into loud tears.

"She really is HAWT!" Robert sobbed, her then flopped face first into the neighbouring cushion.

"Way to go Grady! You broke the vampire!" Nico snarled.

"It's ok. Do you want me to get Kimberly to take her picture with you too?" Grady offered.

"KIMBERLY!" Robert bawled, his voice smothered by the pillow, but it was clearly still very loud.

"GUYS!" Sonny hissed, both Grady and Nico put their hands above their heads and backed away, running out of the prop house. Tawni who hated dealing with anyone's feelings unless they were her own left too, leaving Sonny to clean up the blubbering vampire.

So much for being a heartless bloodsucker.

* * *

**Alright guys. This is the end. I've offically pressed completed for this story. Tell me what you think. I think there's going to be five chapters in this story, it's not a long one, but the chapters themselves are pretty long and contian quite a bit. Hopefully some of you will read this story. I worked hard on it cause I had no choice and nothing I wrote my friend was good enough. She likes this though. I love you guys so much! Hope you loved reading my story, and loved reading this little preview! **

**Thanks so much. **

**Raven  
**


End file.
